The Ghost and the Guard Dog
by kaithelonechampion
Summary: Winema Wazzo goes to the Legion to ask for a bodyguard for her daughter, wishing to strengthen the bonds between the Legion and the president, Brainy send her Timberwolf. Is it a wise choice? What will happen to Tinya and Brin? AU. TWxPG Rated T
1. Chapter 1: Requirements

This morning, like every other, I got up at the glimmers of light. Even though I was tired, I left for the simulation room. After the ride down the elevator, which always makes me feel slightly queasy, I walked down the long hallway. However, before I could get past the entrance hall, a sharp noise rang from the luxurious double doors. I turned and opened the door, but couldn't believe what message my eyes brought me.  
"Good morning. Is this the Legion's headquarters «asked the lady in white, accompanied by several officers from what seemed to be a branch of the science police.  
"It is" I replied, effectively masking my shocked expression. "Please come in. What can I assist you with, Mrs. President?"

She entered and simply told me to rally the others, and then she'd tell me. I did as she asked; coming back with what legionnaires we had in HQ: Brainy, Violet, Cosmic Boy, Cham, Triplicate Girl and Bouncy Boy.

"I roused at such an early hour to ask a service of you... Well, ONE of you that is"  
"Who?" asked Bouncy  
"Whoever that will do"

She then took a holotablet and read to us conditions to fulfill to help her, as we lined up.

"I assume all of you can fight multiple assailants?" she asked.

Right then, VI and Bouncy backed up to show this wasn't their strong suit.

"The remaining can track if necessary?"

Trip and Cosmic Boy backed up, leaving Brainy, Cham and I.

"You don't mind being in someone else's personal space?"

Brainy and I backed up, leaving Cham. She didn't look pleased with the remainder.

"This will not do..." she muttered to herself  
"Why not?" asked Cham, a bit insulted  
"I'm sorry; I'm looking for a bodyguard for my daughter during my campaign. And with a small lad like you, people will be trying, we can't have that"

As soon as he had heard the word 'bodyguard' Cosmic Boy stepped up and puffed his chest.

«If you are looking for a bodyguard for your daughter, I strongly suggest Timber wolf. There is a strong possibility he will simply scare away attackers by the way he looks" commented Brainy, pointing out my wolfish appearance. I let out a small growl.

She approached me, and examined me. She let out a small sigh of satisfaction and put her hands on my shoulders:

«May I see you in action?" she asked

Brainy nodded and brought her and the other legionnaires into the observatory for the simulation room. I entered the room, and waited for the simulation to start.

The dome shaped room fazed into a busy street with about twenty or so thugs surrounded me, all holding knives or crowbars and such. I smirked and leapt forwards. The only time I feel alive is when I'm fighting. It's when I know I'm doing what I can to help the world. I grabbed one by the neck and threw him so violently and three others that they must have flew five meters or so. I punched, leapt, kicked and slashed so fast that the fight was over in less than a minute. Although I stopped them, I had caused them serious injuries: heavy bleeding, broken bones and perhaps some concussions. The street faded back into the room I know as the simulation room and exited.

I had barely left the room that I could hear the president walking (very fast) over to me, she shook my hands and told me to follow her, I was perfect.

No later than five minutes later, we arrived to her mansion in her fancy limousine.


	2. Chapter 2: Where She Resides

_A.N: _I want to thank CampionSayn for the helpful advice! Go read her stories (I really like Technicolor Feelings) you won't regret it!

_(Italic means the character is thinking)_

(Underlined means emphasis while not in dialogue)

**Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I do not own Legion of Superheroes. They are owned by their creators, I just own the plot.**

_I can't believe this_, was my first thought. _How can someone live in such a big house when there are people living on the streets?_ Of course, I live in an immense tower, but all the rooms that can house legionnaires. We really help people.

Said house was more a mansion than a house. It was built on width rather than height. Although four floors for a home is high, it must have been at least 5 rooms wide. The outside walls were all white, around every window there was some decorative relief with Roman influences. The main doors, covered by a balcony shaped like a half-moon, must've been some kind of maple. _I can smell it from here_ I thought. The balcony over the door ran around the building on the second floor, it was being held by roman columns. I could see that not all rooms were the same size. _Guess that would be too boring, having everything exactly the same size_ I mused. I could see some rooms were two windows wide while others had four windows.

We got out of the car, approached the doors. _Wow, gold surrounding the doors, they don't mess around._ The two enormous doors were surrounded by an inch thick banner of gold. The doors themselves were impressive, if you knew how to appreciate wood sculpting. On one door I could see a woman, the sculptor decided to make her left hand be the handle, on the other was a small child, she seemed to be holding hands with her mother, and her right hand was the other handle. _Impressive you can actually see the ripples in the dresses. But why are there no faces?_ I thought.

My thoughts were cut short by the butler, who opened the doors to the entrance hall. _Wow. It's bigger on the inside. Great. What's this, smells like… Saffron__¹__._

"Is someone cooking?" was the first thing I actually said since we left the Legion Head Quarters.

"Why, yes Sir, would you like something to eat?" replied the butler understandably

"No thank you. I was just curious" I answered, still looking around

"How did you know someone was cooking?" suddenly questioned

Still a bit startled by the suddenness of the question, I look over her and finally said:

"My nose. I can smell the Saffron the Chef's using from here"

After a few seconds of them looking surprised at me, the President gave me a brief tour of the first floor, majorly telling me where to stay out (unless with her daughter) and where I could go:

I was to be allowed only in the Kitchen, Dining hall, bathroom and Conference room (when there was a conference with something of importance to me).

She proceeded to show me the dining hall, much like ours, but smaller as they don't' need to feed an entire legion. The table that could house maybe twenty five was made of mahogany, covered with a white tablecloth with a black stripe near the edge, giving it a luxurious but honest look. The chairs, also mahogany, had small stripped black and white pillows to sit on. The walls of the room were covered in what looked like landscape paintings, with a few portraits. Among them one stood out; a beautiful young woman, about 20. She had ebony black hair, skin pale as the moon and black luscious lips. I must have been staring at it, for the President made comment:

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Very" was all I could blurt out.

After that, she showed me the kitchen. _Oh sprock this kitchen is every chef's dream!_ At this thought I must have let out a gasp, because the chef looked up with and annoyed look when he saw me. His annoyed look quickly change to that of slight surprise as he noticed the president was standing next to me.

"Ah, Mrs. President, I had not noticed you standing there. What can I prepare for you today?" He asked. I couldn't quite place his accent, but it sounded French.

"No thank you, Philippe. I'm just showing Tinya's new bodyguard around, and telling him where he can go" replied the president, waving at me

"Ah, such a handsome young man! I'm sure Tinya will devour him up" he said elbowing me slightly in a friendly way

The president sighed and shook her head at those words, but she smiled. She then explained how I knew that Philippe was cooking, by smelling the saffron. He eyed me after she told him.

"What?" I finally said, annoyed.

"You could smell the saffron from the entrance? You must have such developed taste buds! Tell me, do you cook?" Philippe asked, with too much curiosity for my liking

"Yes. I'm the Legion's standing chef. My mom taught me how to cook when I was young. I guess it just stuck"

"Marvelous! Well, I say you must cook us something"

"Sure. But can it wait until after I've seen the whole house?"

He nodded and we continued onto the second floor. Winema told me when I'm not with her daughter, Tinya, I'm either in my quarters, in the bathroom or she's in the bathroom.

"Now, all the other floors are off-limits to you, understood?" She asked me

"Yeah, but what if Tinya-"I started but was cut off

""

"Yes, what do I do if does go on those forbidden floors?" I finished

"You follow, but ONLY when she goes there, which she never does" She answered.

On the second floor was mainly just a hallway with many doors than ran across, but in front of the stairs there was double door. _Tinya's room_ I thought. Right next to it was a small door. It stood out, as it was darker than the others and you needed a security card to access it.

"Here's the key to your room, go put on your uniform" Said Winema, with a smile

_Finally, I get to meet this mysterious person_ I thought. I nodded and opened the door to my quarters. _It's…dark_. The walls were painted black, or a very deep navy blue. The window was covered with ink black curtains; the covers for the bed were deep blue. The small table was probably ebony, and the dresser mahogany, painted black. The overall size of the room was about as big as my room back at the Legion. On the bed there lay a black and white uniform._ It's exactly like mine… but in a different palette, wow._ I took off my orange, brown, black and red outfit to cover myself with the new one. Just like mine, it had short sleeves, but they ended in a straight line, instead of spikes. Whatever was orange on my uniform was white on this one. Everything else was black. Except for that and the fact that this uniform showed off my muscles more than mine did, the two costumes were identical. I put the security card in my thigh pocket and left the small room.

"Perfect, now you can meet my daughter" Said the president, still smiling

She made last minute check-ups to see if I had put the costume on properly, she told how to talk to her, to always call her and to never leave her alone (unless she was in the bathroom, or changing clothes).

"Is all this clear?" She asked me, her smile long gone"

"Yes ma'am, it's crystal clear. Never let her out of my sight, unless she's changing or in the bathroom and always call her ." I repeated obediently

She sighed with contempt, rubbing off whatever dust or fluff she could have had on her dress at the moment and walked over to the double doors. She signaled me to follow her. Then she knocked twice.

"What is it?" asked a voice inside


	3. Chapter 3: The Meeting

"What is it?" asked a voice inside

"Tinya, honey it's your mom. I want you to meet someone" replied the President

"Aww, mom… You know I don't need help finding a date!"

_Is this what usually happens around here? Her mom just makes her meet guys?_ I started looking around, but there wasn't much to look at. Inside the small portion of the wall that was pushed in to make a sort of entrance to the doors of her room, the walls were blank. Only a chandelier overhead decorated this small section. Just a standard chandelier nothing special or luxurious about it.

sighed and her face reddened a bit, as if she was embarrassed I had to hear that. _I couldn't' care less_ I gave her a look that somewhat transmitted this message and the redness in her face disappeared. She cleared her throat and said:

"Tinya, open up! This isn't a date, but you have to meet him."

"Urgh, fine mom. Just a minute."

I could hear slight, very slight shuffling inside, as if she was cramming everything in her closet. I crossed my arms and waited. Accurately enough, a minute later we heard:

"Come in."

Her mother sighed and twisted the golden door knob, pushed open the door and let us in the room.

The doors opened to the corner of the room. In front of us was a queen sized bed, in a bed frame fit for a princess with a light veil covering it. To our right was a wall with a window next to the head of the bed. The left of the room was lower than near the door. It was lowered by two steps that ran from one wall to the other. There were two doors on the wall farthest from us; both seemed to be closets, maybe walk-ins. The walls were covered with poster with bands and actors. One particularly stood out: _Is that…a poster of the Legion?_ I thought. It was a promotional poster for the auditions, with Lightning Lad in the middle with his arms crossed. To his right was Saturn Girl, Shrinking Violet and Triplicate Girl. To his left was Superman, Brainiac 5, Bouncy Boy and me, Timebrwolf. It had bright red letters saying: Join the Legion! _Perhaps that's why we mostly get losers to the auditions…_ I smiled at this sight. Finally, in between the two closets, there was a small table with a mirror attached to it. Sitting at the chair was the girl in question: About my age, ebony black hair long like mine, shoulder blades length. She had her back turned towards me so I couldn't' see much else but her outfit: a plain white tee-shirt, a pair of designer denim pants and the all so popular black converse. I couldn't see her face In the mirror as between her face and the mirror was a holo screen displaying different areas of the stock market.

Her mother coughed and said:

"Sweetie, I'd like you to meet this man" she said waving to me, even though 'sweetie' probably couldn't see us

The girl in question turned around and revealed her face. Small eyebrows, nice black eyes, with dark purple mascara. In the center of her face was her small nose, just above her small lips covered with black lipstick. She had skin as white as snow, which complimented her eyes and lips. She looked at her mom with a somewhat annoyed look on her face, but then she put on a fake smile, stood up and walked over to us.

"Tinya, I want you to meet your new bodyguard" Her mom said grabbing my arm and pulling me forward.

She ogled me for a few seconds then said with absolutely no interest:

"Hi, I'm Tinya. What's your name?"

"Timberwolf" I replied, then realising she meant my real name and not my codename I continued: "But my real name is Brin, Brin Londo"

She smirked as if she saw through my ruse to not look stupid and then held out her hand for me to shake:

"Nice to meet you, Brin"

"It's nice to meet you to, "

Her mother looked at me and gave me a smile, to tell me I had done correctly. Then she walked up to us and said:

"You see Tinya; I don't just want you to meet men. Although you have to admit, with you being a fan of the Legion it would be a dream"

She then took my left arm and made me extend it to my left, she then prodded my triceps saying:

"Wow, this is really hard, you know he's from the Legion! Do you want to touch Tinya?"

"Hum, NO mom, why WOULD I want to?" Tinya replied, clearly blushing and perhaps embarrassed in my stead

"Oh come on Tinya, it's not every day you meet a real Legionnaire, is it?"

"Wait…You're from the Legion?" she said, suddenly looking back and forth to the poster and me. "Wow…Wow…Wow"

"Tinya, please stop saying that" Her mom told her

Tinya then walked slowly forwards and prodded my arm like her mother. _Why am I blushing! I wasn't' blushing when her mom was doing that!_ I must have been blushing and nervous, as I looked the other way when she was touching my arm. The stress must have made me tense my muscle involuntarily, as she oohed suddenly, barely audible though. She finally let go and asked with her hands clamped tightly to her chest:

"You're really from the Legion?"

"Yeah" I simply replied

"What is it like there?" She asked, filled with enthusiasm

"It's like a home away from home"

"I would have guessed so! What do you guys do when you're not fighting crime?"

Her mother smiled and interjected:

"I'll just leave you two, then. Tinya, please don't wear him out, okay?"

"Okay, mom" she replied, annoyed but still smiling

And then her mom finally left, leaving just Tinya and I. Tinya, still a bit embarrassed I guessed was looking at her poster._ Well, at least she's a fan. Maybe this won't be hell after all_ I thought, looking at her.

"So, what do you normally do?" I asked, trying to break the ice

"What?" she said, still looking at her poster.

"What do you normally do around here, ?" I repeated a bit more slowly

"Oh, usually I have martial arts classes and then I run or play some sport. I also like to do shopping, just stay in my room and go on the internet or watch movies"

"Well, at least you're not doing anything dangerous"

She sighed and said: "Yeah, that's the problem"

A.N: Thanks for reading, please review! Also, I made an annotation for the word Saffron in the previous chapter (I forgot to actually use the annotation xD) for those who don't know, saffron is a spice (it basically tones down other strong flavors, to balance everything out). Please don't expect the story to be updated every three to four days, it's just I'm having a burst of creativity right now.


	4. Chapter 4: Outside

Her holo screen rang. It showed two o'clock. She looked over the screen ran to one of the closets and said:

"It's time for my martial arts class, wait here while I change"

I nodded. Approximately five minutes later, she came out. She was now wearing a powder blue tee shirt with two white stripes along the sleeves. She had a pair of (really) short yellow sports shorts on and a pair of used sneakers.

"Come on! Wouldn't want to be late?" she said sarcastically.

When we arrived to the back yard (which is more like training grounds) she began explaining her schedule in details. _Wow, this is huge! A pool, a tennis court and farther back a running track!_ I was kind of amazed to see they were more equipped than the Legion (if it weren't for the simulation chamber). The whole back yard was separated by a small flight of cement stairs going to the running tracks.

"Come on, we're going to the track" said Tinya, pulling my arm

"I can follow you, you don't have to pull me" I said, slightly annoyed

She giggled and said:

"Sorry, I tend to get carried away when I show the house to guests"

She then let my arm go and led me to the track. At the track there was a man in sports clothes waiting for Tinya by a mat. He must've been 5'8" and 32 years old or so. He greeted Tinya, looked at me and said:

"Tinya, you know I'm not paid to train guests" he had a German accent.

"Oh, he's my bodyguard" she simply replied

"Ah, in that case I imagine you know how to fight? Very well, I need an assistant today anyway"

He motioned to me to come on the mat, and then positioned himself in a Tae kwon do stance. He then motioned with his hand for me to attack him. I took a capoeira stance and threw a fast kick to the leg, tripping him. He must not have expected that, for he fell and let out a scream of surprise.

"Good. Good, now let me show you a REAL kick" he said with a smile

He jumped and spun, and tried to kick me in the air. _Too easy. Kicks like these are only good for showing off; unless you're a master you shouldn't try them._ I told myself while dodging his kick. Then, as he landed he jumped again and kicked me in the jaw. _ Good thing I had my mouth shut_ I thought as I brought my hand to my jaw.

"See Tinya? Never under estimate your opponent or something like this happen" he said turning his back to me

"Never show your back to the enemy" I said and kicked him square in the back, making him fall forward.

"Mhm… Yes that too" he mumbled, obviously annoyed by my behaviour

"Anyway" he continued "Today I want to show you a _close_" He finished.

He told me to stand where I was and NOT move. He then took two or three steps back, faced me and took his stance. He lifted his hands up and said:

"Now watch closely, I want you to push yourself forward using your back leg, and immediately extend your arm to punch him square on the nose, okay?"

She nodded and he did his demonstration. He seemed satisfied of his performance, because he told Tinya to try.

"Are you comfortable with doing this exercise with your bodyguard, Tinya?" he asked her

"…Yeah, is there a reason I shouldn't be?" she replied

"No, not at all"

After an hour or so of practicing kicks, punches, closes and throws, Tinya brought me to the tennis court. She picked up two rackets and a ball, handed me one racket and headed to the other side of the court.

"You know how to play?" She asked

"Kinda" I replied

"Okay!"

She threw the tennis ball up into the air and hit it. It was kind of easy for me, since I can move pretty fast, and returning it wasn't that hard. She finally made a point:

"Yes!" she nearly screamed "I'm gonna beat you so bad!"

"Don't be so sure" I replied with a smirk

We started playing again, but this time I made the point. _I'm getting the hang of this. This game isn't so hard!_ I told myself, as I made another point. At first she pouted, but with amusement. We ended the match with a tie and her laughing until she fell to her knees.

"Here" I said as I lent my hand to help her up

"Thanks" She replied, still laughing and took my hand.

I pulled her to her feet. _Her hands… They're so soft. Almost as soft as Triplicate Girl's. _ I told myself. WE must have been holding hands for some time because she "cleared her throat"._ Damn, I just had to space out, didn't I? Now I'll look like a freak_, I thought as I let go of her hand.

"Sorry" I muttered

"Sorry for what? For helping me?" she replied with her sarcastic tone.

I just rolled my eyes at this remark and asked her "What's next?" she replied by telling me she needed to go get a shower, and for me to do the same.

"I'll see you by my room in an hour, okay?" she asked

"An hour? Fine" I answered

_It takes her an hour? Just to wash… I will NEVER understand women,_ I thought to myself as I walked to my room, accompanying Tinya along the way. As we walked into her house I notice how much she must like the outdoors, as her smile quickly faded when we stepped inside.

"You don't like this house very much, do you." I said it more like a statement than a question

"Nope, ever since my mom became president of the UP, I've been cooped up here. The only time I come out is to shop, which is rarely. That's why I enjoy it so much. Also I get out when I train, other than that I'm in here all day, which would explain my pale skin" she said with disdain.

"At least you're not covered with fur and look like a monster" I pointed out

She just laughed and nodded. It's not my job to keep her happy, but I felt bad leaving her all sad. Soon we reached her room; I left her to go use the shower in the nearest bathroom, which was two doors right to my quarters. I took a spare uniform, went to the bathroom and locked myself inside. I turned on the hot water and took my shower. I quickly left it, as I was done. _I wonder why it takes so long for women to take showers… It's probably because they have to choose the clothes they're gonna wear_, I laughed at the thought. I dried myself, clothed myself and went to wait by Tinya's door. It did take her an hour to come out, when she finally did she said:

"So, what do you want to do?"

"I'm just here to watch over you, not to give suggestions" I replied, crossing my arms

She pouted, looked at me and said:

"We need to get you some clothes"

As soon as she said this, she grabbed my arm and ran to the entrance.


	5. Chapter 5: Shopping part 1

A.N: Sorry for not updating in a while, I've been having a very occupied week. Exam in French and Ethics class, preparations in the others. I've also been thinking about which college I'm going to and in what program, either literature (and then maybe criminology), acting (theatre, and then acting for TV or movies ;) ) or visual art (I have a DA account if any are interested). I've been in Montreal recording a demo for my band (in which I play the bass). I couldn't write as my laptop battery decided to be an arse and just not hold power so I was without internet for 48 hours. Thanks to CampionSayn (.net/u/1290925/ ) for finding that damn word I had been looking for, for days. Exasperation, exactly what I felt when I couldn't find that word for so long. Worse part is, without that word there wouldn't have been a chapter :S Anyway, onto the story.

Just as we reached the door, Tinya stopped, looked at me and said:

"I can't let you go out in THOSE clothes"

"It's my uniform; I can't just take it off. Not as long as I'm assigned to keep you safe"

"Oh come on, I mean it's not like you can't keep me safe without it, right?"

So we climbed back up the stairs, I went to my quarters, and changed clothes. _Why does it matter if I'm in my uniform? She plans on buying new clothes anyway, it's not like it'll interfere._ I told myself, a bit angry at having to go shopping. I put on a pair of denims, unfortunately ripped at the knees and pretty worn out. Matched it with a black tee shirt and converse size 13. When I came out, she let out a squeal of joy, took my hand and ran all the way to the door. Then, she decided since it was a nice day out, we should walk.

"Fine by me" I said, happy to be in a vehicle.

"Let's go, then" she replied with a large grin on her face

About five minutes since we left the property, she let out a sigh, looked at me and asked:

"So, how do you like life in the Legion?"

"It's good. They're like my family…Some of them" I answered

"What about your REAL family?"

"My mother died when I was seven, then my father when haywire and turned me into what you have before you"

"Oh…On a brighter note, what's your color palette?" she said, now ogling me.

She must have looked at me intensively for five minutes before nodding and saying:

"Yep that should it"

"What should do it?" I asked nonchalantly

"The colors I chose for you! I think some deep red, black, some white and dark orange"

"I didn't know so many colors matched my fur" I said sarcastically

"Wow!" she exclaimed, "You have a sense of humor!"

And the rest of the walk went on like this: She would say something more or less irritable, I would make a remark on it and she would mock me. After an excruciating five minutes of this, we finally reached the mall.

"Come on! Let's get on with it!" She said, dragging me into the mall.

As we entered, I felt a pang of exasperation. _How many florging stores can you actually FIT in here! I mean, three floors and this mall is pretty sprockin' long!_ I told myself as I let out a loud sigh. I now noticed she was clinging onto my harm as she looked around, probably wondering where to start. I quickly pulled my arm away from her grasp, which made her give me an annoyed look.

"What?" I asked gruffly

"You could be a little colder" She replied, still using that damn sarcastic tone

"For the love of… Can't we just get this over with already?"

"First, we have to choose what kind of clothes you want to wear"

"The kind?" I asked desperately

"Yes, what kind of look do you want?"

I looked at myself: Black Tee, simple jeans and converse. _Nothing flashy, just some dark and simple clothes_ I thought. I looked back up to see she was ogling me again. _Probably thinking what I should wear as well_ I told myself.

"Nothing flashy" We both said at the same time

"Oops" She said "I was thinking kind of rocker: ripped and or bleached jeans, band or black tee-shirts and simple black shoes. What do you think?" She said with a shy, but very nice smile.

"Whatever" I said "… As long as I don't look like a florging idiot by the time we're done" I finished

She let out a small and sincere laugh. _This is the first time I hear her laugh, not giggle, but a real laugh. Her life mustn't be as much fun as what people think_ I told myself. At this though, I realized that I too never really laugh. Only when I'm around my close friends _And even then I don't really laugh. I just chuckle or smile and look away._ At the realisation that we did have something in common (Life not as glamorous as others think, never really letting anybody see who we are, except for the ones we consider close) I unconsciously took her hand in mine and we kept on walking through the mall. To most people we looked like a couple, but we were really to lonely persons walking alongside each other. We reached the first store, a gothic shop. _Hell no_ I told myself _there is no way I'm going to get clothes from THERE_. She stopped just before the entrance and told me:

"I just got to buy a few things before we start, okay?"

"…Sure" I replied, a bit confused

_She gets her clothes HERE?_ I thought, shaking my head slightly and following her inside.

I follow her inside, only to find her browsing in what I think is the men's section.

"Why are you in this section?" I ask

"Maybe I can find something that will fit you with this" she said not looking at me and showing some halo earing

"…What" I pause to let her rephrase what she just said. She doesn't, I continue: "I will never wear earrings. Ever."

"Pff, don't be silly. Of course you'll wear them" She says as she pulls out a black tee shirt and tries to see if it suits me

She smiles, shows me the shirt: a short sleeves black shirt with a name written in unreadable characters in red font. I just look at her, raise an eyebrow and tell how flat out "no." To which she pouts and says:

"Fine, then what do you want to wear?"

"I don't care as long I don't feel or look stupid in it" I sigh and continue "Also, I'd like to know what is written and/or drawn on the clothes I'm going to buy and wear"

She nods, take me by the hand, throws the earrings to somebody in the store as we exit, at which point she starts jogging. I stop her, yank my hand from her grasp and ask:

"I can walk on my own, you know. Besides where the sprock are you taking me anyway?"

"You'll see. Follow me"

We start walking again, but this time much slower and we're not holding hands. After two or three minutes of walking like this, we finally reach a store. _What kind of store has no doors? At least, none that I can see…This is stupid, pure idiocy!_ I tell myself

"THIS is the store you wanted to show me?" I ask, visibly unimpressed

"Yes, but what's with the attitude?"

"You are aware that there are no doors, right?"

"Who needs doors?"

She looks around; making sure no one's looking. Then all of a sudden, she hugs me from the side and yanks me towards the wall. _What the sprock? Is she stupid we're going to hit that!_ Surprisingly enough, we do get through. I look at her with a surprised expression on my face.

"Hologram" She simply says, while point a thumb to where we entered.

I look back, I can somewhat see where the hologram is coming from. I sigh and tell her:

"You could have told me"

"Not as much fun" She starts to laugh and suddenly stops. She looks at me and a grin appears on her face" You're blushing"

A.N (again): You all thought she had powers, didn't you? Well, we'll see. Please review! I feel like this is a weak chapter, is it? I can't quite judge for my own work, at least not in literature.


	6. Chapter 6: Shopping part 2 FINAL EDIT

A.N: Sorry again for the re-upload, Dranzers Inferno made me realize I made a continuity error and since I hate those, I had to change it. All that's changed is the dialogue between Brin and Tinya, about when his mother died.

"You're blushing" She says with a huge grin on her face

I just turn as to not look at her. I run a hand through my hair and clear my throat. I face her.

"So what now?" I say trying to change the subject

She hums a little song, looks at me while smiling "You're still blushing"

I growl at the comment and start to walk towards the door. _If she wanted to show me a holographic door, she could have just said it_. Just as I reach the door, she grabs my wrist:

"Where do you think YOU'RE going?" She says with malice in her voice

"..Out" I say, looking back and forth at her hand and her face.

"No, we're shopping, remember?" She pulls me towards the clothes

Most of them look like they were actually made for someone like me. Nothing flashy nor classy, just casual. _Thank the heavens, I don't have to choose from a disgustingly ugly selection._ I must have seemed lost, as Tinya… I tell myself waves her hand in front of my face saying:

"Earth to Brin, come in Brin"

I snap out of my own thoughts, to see her holding a white tee shirt, a red and white vest… _Looks like a farmer's vest_… and a pair of denim pants with a belt attached to it. She hands them to me, and points to the changing rooms.

"I'm not sure I should leave you out of my sight" I say

"I'll wait by the door, okay?" She assures me

I slightly nod and head to the changing room. I go inside and begin to take my own clothes off. I try on the pants first. _Not bad, I actually like these._ I try to put on the shirt and vest, but they don't fit. I let out a growl of irritation and exit the room through the curtain. I hear a "ooh!" of surprise from Tinya…_ Ms Wazzo- Oh what the hell, who cares?_.. She faces me long enough for me to see her blush and turn away.

"Y-your shirt" She mumbles

"Yeah. I'm not wearing any. The ones you picked for me don't fit" I reply

"… How big are you?" She nearly screams at her question "I-I Mean, w-what size do you wear?"

I can tell she's really embarrassed and blushing now. I can almost smell it, but I can really see the redness from her neck, even from the back. I smile at her nervousness. _ That's cute…Wait, what was that? Did I mean cute like a brother to his little sister, or what?_ Pretty soon I turn away as well. I go back to change and pick the right size. We pay for the purchase then we exit the store.

We kept on walking in silence, not looking at each other. _What the sprock just happened..? _I let out a sigh in spite of my efforts to keep silent. _This isn't bad, finally some silence…_ I smile to myself. She must've caught this, because she huffed and looked even further away.

"You okay?" I ask her to break the silence

"Yes" She replied, with a very formal ring to it.

"If you say so"

She slows down, but keeps walking. I match her pace. We neared the food court and I could hear her stomach grumbling... _Of course, I have super hearing that's why I can hear her. So it's probably not THAT loud…_ I gaze at her for some minutes as we're still walking, avoiding everything in our path.

"What do you want to eat?" I ask casually

"I'm not really hungry" She replies, looking down

"Don't lie to me" I tell her, somewhat insulted

"How did you know?" She asked, intrigued

"First, I heard your stomach growling. Second, I can SMELL it when people lie, their body chemistry changes" I point out

"How about… Mexican food?"

"Whatever"

We head to the Mexican food stand, and order. She takes a wrap and a salad… _That's her idea of Mexican food? I probably should have offered to cook something that's ACTUALLY food…_ I pay for her, she gave me a surprised look, which I just waved away:

"Just being courteous. It's how my mother raised me." I said, with a pinch of pain in my voice

"She raised you well… I'm sorry, but I NEED to ask you this: H-how did she, you know?" She asked

"Die?" I said cutting her off

I looked down and let out a loud sigh "She died when I was 7. Somebody murdered her, they never found the killer"

"…oh. I'm so sorry" she replied, with sadness in her voice

"Anyway, do you really like this 'food'?"

"Not really, but I was in the mood for Mexican, but our chef doesn't like to cook that"

"Really, uh?"

We take seats in the food court… _So much noise, I guess I hadn't realized how easy it would be for someone to just swoop in here and attack. There are so many distractions, especially for me: The noise, the smell and the people. Sprock, we should hurry and get out of here, I ncase something happens…_ I start looking around, with my enhanced vision it should make it easier to see shady looking people. I remember a lesson I learnt the hard way: if it's not where you expect it. It's where you don't..._ I can't just look for shady people, I'll might miss something – or someone- important…_ I start to analyse nearly every person who's close to us, although if someone wanted to attacked the president's daughter, they would probably do it from a distance. Although I don't see anything, or anyone who could attack from a distance, even on the balcony. I let out a sigh of relief, which earns me an intrigued look from my 'client'.

"What?" She asked, oblivious to the fact I nearly had a heart attack because I wasn't doing my job

"Nothing"

She just shrugs and keeps eating her lunch. When she's done, we get up and start walking to I-don't-know-where in this mall. I grab her wrist to stop her, she turns around with an annoyed and somewhat insulted look on her face… _She really doesn't like that, oh well…_ I let go and ask her:

"Where are we heading?"

"Just follow me, okay?" she replied, annoyed

"I can't. If there's something dangerous I can't let you go there" I say, trying to end this damnable shopping trip

"You are SO much fun" She says sarcastically. "I was heading to the girl's clothing shop over there" she points to a shop.

_Sprock! It's probably the biggest shop in this mall! It's at least three stories high and three normal shops wide!.._ I shake my head and sigh… _This is going to suck. IMMENSLY… _ She grabs my wrist and pulls me in the shop.

"First, I need some new pants" she starts browsing

After about two or three hours, the malls closes and Tinya has so many bags, I need to hold three in each hand and hold several using my arms… And that goes for her as well. It's dark out now, which makes me vigilant…_ You never know when someone might attack_, I tell myself. We keep on walking and we reach an empty intersection. As we reach the other side of the street, somebody jumps from the shadows.

A.N: So sorry! I had to change how Brin's mother died, you see I took info from the LoSH Arete Wikia without permission (oops 0_o ). So I had to change that and apologize for my lack of courtesy to even ASK if I could use that piece of info. Also, it was non cannon (Thanks Dranzers Inferno for telling me all that!). So kids, always ask permission. Yeah, that's about it. Sorry to have to reupload this, but it's my fault, I should have asked, or figured my own way instead of just taking someone else's. I hope I didn't insult or harm anybody in any way.


	7. Chapter 7: Dawn Is Breaking

A.N : Sorry for the short update, I just needed to get this out of my system, I hope you guys are still 'subscribed' to this story xD. Anyway, I like to end chapters like this (you'll see). By the way, I' interested in reading JLA (Justice League) stories, especially with BMxWW (they are my favorite couple in the show, then Flash and HawkGirl, I always felt they would work better than GLxHG but I like both pairings

"_Is it alright to tell you that I care?"_

_-FreddeGredde_

"Aaaah!" Tinya screams as the man jumps from the shadows

"Look't what we 'ave 'ere" Said the man, with a very bad English accent

The man brandishes a gun and points it at Tinya and I. He lifts his other hand and motions for us to give him what we have:

"Money, jewelry, give me anything of value. Now"

Tinya seems to have gain her self-control back. _She's not afraid? I guess that makes two of us…_ I put my hand in my pocket and lift up my nearly empty wallet, to make me lift my hands. The man grunts:

"Give it here"

"Sure thing" I reply

The rest was all a blur: not even a jiffy after the man took my wallet I hit him swiftly on the nose with my palm, which makes him back up and grab his nose with his hand. As he's going to look up, I throw a very fast and strong upper cut to his whole face, which sends him flying. He hits the ground hard and falls unconscious. I pick up my wallet and his gun, which I throw into the sewers.

"Let's go" I say, picking up our bags

"Wow. That was fast! What's your power anyway, super speed?" She jokes

I just scoff at her attempt to make me laugh. She gives me an annoyed look as if to say: Don't you ever lighten up? I shake my head and keep walking. A few minutes later, we start to reach the residence; she stops me and turns me so I'm facing her:

"Thanks, today was one of the few days I actually had fun"

"No problem. As long as your idea of fun isn't getting mugged" I say dryly

She lets out a small laugh. I guess she realized I'm not such a bad person after all. If I am a person that is._ As we keep walking, I wonder: What if it tries to get out? I can't have that, especially not around her. I have to protect her! First thing tomorrow I'll call Brainy and Saturn Girl: They'll know what to do._ I must have been so preoccupied by my thoughts I didn't realize she was holding onto my arm, probably a bit scared. But no. She was nearly sleeping, with her head now resting on my shoulder as we walked into her house. As we entered, a butler greeted us. It was already passed dinner time and so I escorted Tinya back to her room.

As I almost carried her to her bed and set her down gently, she moaned something:

"Thanks…"

For some reason, this made my heart feel warm… Something that hadn't happened for years, except for one moment…

_She was blonde, she was harmed and scared. Then the girl let out a wave of energy, sending her attackers flying. Then, she fell to the ground. I picked her up and brought her into my 'home'. She woke with the fire I made, when she tried to communicate, they came and attacked me… Later, when they freed me, she saw. Saw that I wasn't a monster, was she right?. I returned to my 'human' form. Although I didn't show it, my heart was aching to hold her tight and thank her for what she did that day. Thanks…Saturn Girl…_

As I flashed back to reality, I was still holding onto Tinya's hand and realized that not only was it my mission to protect her, but…That I cared for her.

"Is it alright to care?.. About all this I mean" I whispered to myself, not caring if someone was spying

I turned heels and headed to my room, my mind numb from I just thought of…_ I can't think like that, she probably wants nothing to do with me. Look at me. Yeah, I'm well-built but I'm- no, I LOOK like a monster. I am not a monster, Saturn Girl proved me that, long ago…But things change, don't they?.._ I started reminiscing about these 'existential' questions about myself. I hadn't realized I had changed and was already in bed. My eye lids were heavy, extremely heavy, but my mind was restless... _Another night filled with horrors from my past to haunt me…_ I thought. How wrong could I be.

_Why am I running? I don't recognize this place…Wait a minute, it's a mansion. But not like Tinya's, where I'm __supposed __to be. This one is dark, all colors are earthy like brown, red and some greed, but they're all dark and gloomy giving even me the creeps. I heard laughter, it was piercing and high pitched, but it was a man's. It sounded like a bird's call, but more…horrifying. My blood curled as the man stopped laughing to listen to the most atrocious, frightful and appalling howl a creature could ever hear. Only after having my spirit killed by fear did I realize…I was the one howling. Then, I noticed something, no, __someone__. I was howling _**murder**_. For Tinya's murder. I was too late…_

I woke up drenched in sweat, shaking from the fear still embedded in my bones, to the very root of my being. I sat up, slowly, as if to make sure I wouldn't give myself a heart attack from the effort. It couldn't be… I was…scared? Usually, I would fear for someone's life, but not like this. I knew my friends could handle themselves, they had powers, but Tinya. She was a prime target; daughter of the president, no power, only one bodyguard… _But I'll be the __ONLY __bodyguard she'll need_… I told myself.

I turned to look around, through the small window, hidden by dark curtains I could see… Dawn was breaking.


	8. Chapter 8: Dreams

Dawn. Such a simple word, yet… It holds so much meaning: a new start, the end of worries and fear. Happiness, when you think about it. It was still early, about six in the morning… _What the sprock was I dreaming about?_ I though, temporarily forgetting my dreadful night… _Oh…_ I started to tremble slightly at the blood curling laughter and the howl… _MY howl…_ I told myself.

"Maybe this means something…" I said aloud, to nobody in particular

I got up and reached for my flight ring, the symbol of the Legion. I activated it and switch it to communicator.

"Saturn Girl. This is Timberwolf, do you read?" I spoke into the ring

"Muhhh…" Was the answer

I sighed…_ Probably should have thought about the time, but still. I only get nightmares about labs and my father…Not…THIS…_ "I know it's early, but I need to talk to you and Dream Girl"

"Having girl problems" Said the groggy voice on the other end

I started to blush lightly, thankfully my fur hid that. I cleared my throat "No. I think there might be something wrong with me though. I had this… _unusually_ strange and horrifying nightmare last night"

"What did you dream about?"

"I can't even BEGIN to define it"

"Brin" She started in a smooth, motherly voice "It's probably just a bad dream nothing more"

"Imra, you know I only have nightmares about labs and my father. This was a whole new level of dread and horror"

"Alright, I'll be there soon"

"Bring Dream Girl too"

"Oh yeah, dreams." She replied, more awake but still tired

I sighed…_ What is this feeling? It's so uneasy and …dreadful? No, it's not that… Strange, it feels like fear, but not quite…_ I started to change into my specially made bodyguard suit and went to the entrance. I met the butler there.

"My, but we are an early bird today, Sir" He told me somewhat joyfully

"Yeah, I never get much sleep. I'm waiting for friends from the Legion. Do you mind if I wait here?" I asked, trying to be polite

"Sir, I wouldn't miss Legionnaires for the world" He began "Speaking of which, May I ask you a question, Sir?"

"Brin is fine. What's on your mind?"

"M-may I ask for an…" He started to look around "Autograph?" he whispered

I smiled. Decidedly I liked this man, he seemed friendly. "Sure, although only two are coming: Saturn Girl and Dream Girl." I said

"Perhaps we should not let them meet with Madam Wazzo." He said genuinely worried

"…Why not? I thought she liked the Legion?"

"Two words, mister Brin. Girl. Talk."

My eyes went wide… _That would be horrible… A gossipy rich girl, a Telepath and a gossipy Legion member talking together. I hadn't thought this through. At all…._

I cleared my throat "I'll ask them for an autograph for you. In the meantime, when they assist me with some information, where could we meet?" I asked

"Why not your room?" He suggested

I nodded. That was a good Idea, and anyway, Tinya wouldn't need me when she's training. If she's going training.

We continued to talk about everything and nothing. A real conversation. It felt good, this butler had insight, he was a good talker. By the time the girls got here, it was six forty-five.

The doorbell rang. The butler excused himself to open the door. In stepped my two friends Saturn Girl and Dream Girl.

Saturn Girl was wearing pink platform shoes, a matching pink skirt and a white tank top. Her hair was let loose and shone in the sunlight. She had her signature Saturn earrings on as well as bracelets. She was wearing minimal make up; some pink lipstick and eye shadow. No flush.

Dream Girl was wearing casual sky blue shoes. She had skin tight denims on. She was wearing a plain white tank top covered with a farmer's blouse that looked like a picnic cloth. Her hair, for once, was not let loose; it was in a long pony tail, with a long bang covering one eye. She was also wearing only silver lipstick and eye shadow.

Believe it or not, they were both beautiful. Not pretty. Not cute. But beautiful… _My family…_ I thought. I felt like a brother right now. Always looking over his sisters. The butler cleared his throat and asked for his autograph.

"Sure, always like to meet a fan" said Imra, understandingly

"I'll be happy to sign that for you" said Dream Girl

After they gave their autograph to the butler, we headed straight for my room. I opened the door and let them in first. I closed the door behind me.

"So, Saturn Girl told me you had this weird dream? Didn't think it was just a nightmare?" asked Dream Girl

"No, I don't have nightmares… Not like these. Besides, what ever happened to rather safe than sorry?" I replied

"Alright, I'll have to link us three telepathically for her to see your dream and understand it better" said Saturn Girl.

We all sat in a triangle, facing each other. Saturn girl was sitting to my right and Dream Girl to my left. Saturn Girl took my right hand and Dream Girl's left, as she took mine.

"Alright Brin, concentrate on your dream from last night. Nura and I will see what you saw thanks to my telepathy" said Imra

"I just hope it's not meaningless" Nura muttered

"I heard that" I replied, dryly

"I know" She whispered

I closed my eyes, and started thinking about me dream… _Concentrate… The laugh… The horrid laugh… Then, the… Howl and finally… The horrid vision; her limp body in my hands, er paws. Me howling again…_ It all comes back in a flash. I gasp as the vision restarts, everything is flashing though. I hear two other gasps and then a shriek as the howl echoes through our ears… Suddenly, Imra lets go of my hand and everything fades to black.

"Oh." Was all they could mutter

I say nothing… _Maybe they're thinking about what it could mean, or what to say, who knows…_ I fold my arms and start thinking about my dream… _What could it mean? IF it means something that is. I never believed in anything like that before, but Nura proved to me that dreams can predict SOME future. Maybe it's just my mind playing tricks on me…_ I'm snapped out of my reverie by Nura clapping at my face to 'wake' me up.

"Brin, did you understand what I said?" She asked

"No." I reply immediately

She sighed. "Well, I can't be sure, since this isn't one of MY dreams, usually I can feel if it's predicting something or not. However, let's not take a chance: We all know the only nightmares you make are about your-"

"Yeah I know" I interrupt

"…And hospitals. Here's our suggestion: Try and convince the president to hire more security, always keep her with you-"

"I'm already doing that"

"Not now" Imra cuts in

"She's still asleep" I reply calmly

They both sigh as Imra picks up where Nura left off. "Brin, we know you're already keeping YOU eye on her, but we were thinking… I can't believe I'm saying this but, give her a tracker, like a Legion ring"

_A tracker? That could work, in fact I should have done that the first time I met her!..._ I clear my throat "Okay, anything else? What about the man laughing?"

Dream Girl and Saturn Girl exchange a worried look and then Dream Girl speaks up "I don't know. All we saw was his silhouette and honestly, he could signify a lot of things: A danger, just a man or who-knows-what"

"I think you just need more rest, Brin" Said Saturn Girl, as she put her hand on my shoulder

"Saturn Girl…" I sighed " You remind me of my mom" I say sarcastically, but with a hint of hurt

She just chuckles and they both stand up. Understanding they want to leave, I lead them to the door.

" See you at HQ, hopefully " I say

" Not TOO soon" replies Saturn Girl, with a wink

I close the door behind them and then head to Tinya's room. It was now seven fifteen and I could hear Tinya preparing herself for the day… _ What did Saturn Girl meant? How could I come back TOO soon? Unless she meant that my dream could come true. Perhaps, just like the man, Tinya being dead could signify multiple things, maybe she'll be just harmed and not killed. Anyway, it's not like I have the power to foresee the future, so I can't really speculate anything. Well, not about the dream… _I compose myself right as Tinya steps out of her room. She lets out a gasp of surprise when she sees me waiting there.

"How long have you been here?" She asks

"Not long, since 7:15" I reply, not really paying attention to her

"So you've been waiting for fifteen minutes?"

"Guess so" I shrug my shoulders

"Anyway, I'm hungry, let's go eat breakfast" She says grabbing my arm and rushing downstairs to the dining room

"Tinya, I can walk by myself, I don't need assistance!" I growl as we're running through the halls and she' still holding onto me

"I know" She replies joyfully

I feel my face getting kind of hot… _Sprock. Am I blushing? Seriously… She's just grabbing my arm…_ I hadn't realized we slowed to a slow walk as we entered the dining room. Not surprisingly, her mom had already left. As Tinya headed for her seat, she was still pulling me. Annoyed, I gently yanked my arm from her grasp.

"Sorry" She said with an embarrassed smile on her face, as she sat. "How'd you sleep last night?"

"Hardly." I replied

"You slept hardly or hardly slept?" She asked with a sly grin on her face

"I hardly slept. Like usual, so you don't have to ask again. How about you?"

"Like a princess" She answered while stretching her arms until they cracked "Aaaah"

_I wonder if she trains everyday… And what else does she do?.._ I asked myself as breakfast was laid in front of us: Bacon, eggs (scrambled, benedict, sunny side up), toasts and jellies, pancakes, waffles, muffins and other pastries. I could see the Chef by the door, grinning at the face Tinya made when she saw the food. Our eyes met, he seemed to understand I was enjoying the moment just like him as he waved. I nodded as a response. When I looked back at Tinya, her plate was already full; bacons, scrambled eggs, toasts with strawberry jelly and a croissant. She looked at me and gave sweet smile, then she cried "Dig in!"


	9. Chapter 9: Baking

_She doesn't eat like the daughter of the president, that's for sure…_ I told myself as she ate, not using the proper utensils, like a… teenager. I gently reach for a croissant, some eggs and bacon. I add some pepper to the eggs.

"Wow, that's not a lot of pepper" she said between mouthfuls

"I have a strong sense of taste" I reply

"I guess the sense of smell comes with it then?" She asked

"Yes"

She paused, looked at the ceiling and then rushed out the dining hall "I'll be back, just wait!"

I keep eating nonchalantly, when the chef, Philippe comes out the kitchen to greet us. He looks around and sees only me, confused he asked:

"My, but where is Miss Tinya?"

"She went to her room, she said she'd be back soon" I replied

"Oh, but I have forgotten!" He clasped his hand to his forehead

"What?"

"You must cook something! You had told me you would!" he told me with a sly smile and pointing his index finger at me

I sigh… _I don't really want to cook for strangers, but still… _I get up and go the kitchen and tell him: "better get on with it then?"

He nods and shows me where everything is. He walks to the oven and tells me about the pots and pan, where the spices are, on a shelf right next to the elements.

"Now, may I ask what you will be cooking today?" he asked eagerly

I put my hand to my chin and start to think… _ What could I cook for these people? Something simple… _"What could I cook…? You've already made breakfast" I said

"Well… you could always cook tonight or… Some sort of dessert?"

_Dessert, dessert… Nothing too complicated… How about some cookies, mine are actually way better than everybody else is… At least that's what the Legionnaires tell me…_ "How about some cookies, is there a specific flavour you'd like?"

He looks at the dining hall, more specifically at Tinya's chair where her unfinished breakfast lay. Then he shut his eyes and sighs. After maybe a few seconds he opened his eyes "I believe Miss Tinya's favorite cookies are double chocolate chip"

I notice a smell now: it smells like roses and strawberries. I shake my head and reply to Philippe "Great. Double chocolate chip is then"

I turn around to go to the refrigerator, but I'm blocked by Tinya, who has a huge smile on her lips. She's holding a small purple flask in her hands and her cheeks seem a bit flushed.

"Soo?" She asked

_Sooo… Smells nice… Like home…_ I look slightly up as I'm really taking in the smell. "Oh, god" I sigh, in spite of myself

Her smile quickly dropped. "D-Don't you like it?" she asked a little sad

"No" I replied quickly… _Too quickly…_ "I love it. Reminds me of home"

She squealed and hugged me surprisingly tight for such a small frame. I couldn't help but just appreciate the moment. I've never been hugged since the other girls saw me for the first time at the Legion… _I've forgotten how it feels, to be hugged like that…_ Unfortunately, Philippe decided this would be an appropriate moment to break us up. He cleared his throat:

"Miss Tinya, is that perfume?"

"Um, yes. It is" She replied shyly

A sly smile formed on Philippe's lips, he walked up to me and nudged me with his elbow, chuckling. When he finally stopped, he was almost laughing his chef hat off. He cleared his throat and said:

"Did I not tell you? Did I not?"

Remembering what he told me when I first met him… _such a handsome young man! I'm sure Tinya will devour him up__…_ I chuckled at the memory. "Yes. Yes you did" I chuckled slightly

"Tell you what" Tinya asked"

The chef looked at me and said "I do not believe you should know… Yet"

"Why not?" She pouted and crossed her arms, enforcing the rich kid image. It made me smile

"Perhaps your new bodyguard will tell you, but not now. He is helping me cook"

"What are you cooking?" She asked excitedly

"Actually, we're BAKING. Cookies… Double Chocolate chips, maybe?" I asked

"DOUBLE CHOCOLATE CHIPS?" She quickly caught herself. "Mind if I help?" She asked quite shyly

I looked at Philippe, but didn't really believe the look he gave me… _She can't really be that bad_… I thought and gave a matching look. I turned to Tinya and told her:

"Sure"

She nearly shrieked and started to jump in place…_ Well, SOMEONE likes to bake. I'm not actually surprised: she trains to fight, eats like a normal teenage kid, why wouldn't she like to bake as well?... Lightning Lad does those things and he doesn't like to bake…_ I snapped out of my reverie when the chef shook my shoulder telling me to get some ingredients.

"Go take the flour, the sugar and the oil for the cookies; they're in the closet over there" he pointed to the back of the kitchen

I headed to get the ingredients, when I stopped in my tracks and turned around:

"Are the chips in there too? I could get them"

I noticed Tinya wasn't here anymore…_ Strange I can't smell her. At all…_ I cleared my throat and asked Philippe who was now waiting somewhat impatiently:

"Where is Tinya?"

"She left to get the chips, now go get the other ingredients!" he whisked me off to the closet

I get to the closet and open it. It's actually walk-in food storage…. I still wonder where Tinya ran off to…_Sprock. Where is she? Anyway, the flour… heavier than those small flour bags we buy at the legion that's for sure! Nothing I can't handle though. Next is the sugar, little bag, little weight. Lastly, the gallon of oil for the baking…_ Somehow I manage to pick it up with my left hand, even though my arm is holding the sugar bag. When I walk out of the closet/food storage, I see Tinya sitting on the counter next to Philippe. Her long legs are hanging off the counter and she's gracefully swinging them. I'm somewhat surprised, although I don't show it. Although, now she's wearing sweat pants and a white tee-shirt…_ When did she get changed?..._

"Where were you?" I ask putting down the ingredients on the counter next to her

"I went to get the chips" She replied innocently, with a sweet smile to 'help' me forget

I scoff at this, even though it's quite sweet. "Nice try, Tinya. But those tricks don't work on me. Also, I know when someone's lying. I can guess Philippe had the chips already, because I know YOU didn't get them. What did you do? Also, why and when did you change?"

She looks somewhat astonished at me… _Probably forgot I could 'smell' it when people lie…_ Her expression turns back to her normal one. She sighs and answers my questions:

"I went upstairs when you left for the closet to change and not dirty my clothes"

"Alright" I reply and we start to mix the ingredients, according to my mother's recipe, not Philippe's. He wanted to taste my mother's cookies.

They ingredients are now all in the same bowl. I grab a wooden spoon, when Philippe and Tinya stop me.

"What?" I asked annoyed

"Don't you want to use the mixer? That seems awfully thick." Asked Philippe

I shake my head. "Mother's recipe. One of her tips was to ALWAYS mix the ingredients by hand. Besides, if my mother could do it, so can I" I reply

Although the paste really is thick and very hard to mix with just a spoon, I want to follow my mother's recipe… _I can't believe I actually remember her cookies recipe, I never really take the time to bake anymore, just cook. And just easy meals, really. Why can't we just have a cafeteria? Like the Justice League had?.._ I'm almost done mixing the paste, when Tinya asked me a question:

"Soo? When did Puppy learn to bake?" she said with a sweet voice

I stopped what I was doing, set down the bowl, leaned on the counter and hung my head. I sighed…_I get what you're trying to do… Don't think I didn't try. It hurts every time I think about her, okay? Damn, it's not like I want to remember mostly the sad moments, but… My mind, my conscience won't let me be…_ I get back to reality to answer Tinya's questions and be over with it.

"Don't call me puppy. I learned baking when I was five… When she died, I inherited her family's cookbook; it has all sorts of recipes and general tips. It's hard to believe it was written by members of the family…" I answered in a nostalgic and sad tone

"Come one Brin! Lighten up!" she huffed, punching me in the arm "We're baking cookies! Not talking about funeral arrangements!" She joked

"I get what you trying to do…" I began, but no sooner than that, Philippe took the bowl from me and started mixing again, saying:

"Brin, I'm sure your mother would not like you to only half-mix the paste, would she?"

Now that made me smile…_ Why is it so hard to think about mom? Especially around Tinya? Although Philippe makes a pretty good comedian…_ I yanked the bowl from Philippe's hand and handed it to Tinya.

"Wanna help?" I asked, she quickly nodded. "Then mix this" I said with a smirk

Sure enough, it took her some time to get started and she spilt some…_ I didn't even know you could SPILL that, unless you flipped the bowl over!_ I chuckled at the thought. Pretty soon though, the paste was ready to be formed into Tinya's favorite cookies. I took out three spoons.

"Scoop some batter up with the spoon, enough so it just barely overflows the spoon." I showed them. "Then, roll it into a ball like this" I proceeded to turn the bunch of batter into a perfect ball, the size of a golf ball. "No bigger, understood?" I asked Tinya, she sighed, pouted and crossed her arms. "We want some batter to be left when we're done, don't we?"

She nearly jumped into my arms, although she was hugging me "I love you!" she said playfully.

I hesitantly hugged her back. I told her "Philippe told me they were your favorite, so I made extra"

She wasn't really listening now, as she was rolling the dough into balls, all the size of golf balls… _I never saw anybody roll cookie dough so fast, except maybe from Superman…_ I stopped her.

"Stop. You've filled the two trays. You can have the batter now" I say with a small, sincere smile

"Yay! Thanks puppy!" she quickly grabbed the bowl and ran away before I could say anything to her nickname

I sighed, shaking my head. Tinya on a sugar rush… This was not going to be pretty. I turned around to see that Philippe had his arms crossed and he was giving me an all knowing look.

"Sucking up your little dove?" he asked, with a smirk

I kept my serious face, even though I was blushing, but very slightly… _What's wrong with being nice to a girl? Does it mean I'm in love with her? I was an animal for so long I can't really remember… No, it can't mean that…_ "What?" I finally asked, giving him a chance to change what he said.

He chuckled "Brin, you may not be able to see or feel it yet, but I sure do. I'm a chef, so I know it when people are in love. Nothing survives without nourishment; we of all people should know that!"

Then he left. Leaving me alone in the kitchen to ponder on what had happened


	10. Chapter 10: Teenager

"Tinya?"

I knocked on her bedroom door…_ Oh come on, down act like you're not there. I can SMELL the cookie dough…_ I snorted as I got no response. I knocked again.

"Tinya, I know your there" I said almost playfully "I'm coming in" I said as I came in

She was there, sitting with her legs crossed on the bed, eating the dough right out the bowl, like a child. I shook my head at the sight. She jerked her head up, saw me and gave me a big smile, full of chips and cookie dough.

"Come, sit" She said tapping on the bed, right next to her

I sat next to her, as she asked and she gave me a spoonful of the dough. I shook my head "I don't like chocolate; taste is too sweet for me"

She pouted and looked away. I couldn't see what she was doing, until suddenly she looked at me with… _Oh Sprock, I can't believe she's doing this. To me. So ironic…_ She looked at me with huge puppy eyes. What took me aback wasn't the fact she did it really well, but the fact that even with her dark shade of eye, she made them glow…_ Wow…_ "Please?" she pleaded, with an over the top sweet voice. Seeing her like that, curled up on the bed, in her sweats and white tee, some cookie dough around her mouth, on her pale and perfect skin. It made me feel odd… _What the Sprock..? It's like looking at a sun set from the ocean, or watching the stars on warm summer night…_ I let out a very long sigh through my nose and as I'm shaking my head I tell her.

"All right. Just this once, for you"

She closed her eyes and seemed to rejoice in her victory. A fraction of a second later, she brought the spoon to my mouth. Although I can feed myself, I still take the dough she offered. Surprisingly, it's not as sweet as usual chocolate… _Must be some pretty expensive stuff, so that I don't find it sweet. But if I don't find it too sweet, I wonder if she can even taste it…_ As if she red my mind, she says:

"I know it's not very sweet, but the chocolate was sort of old and in the fridge. I hear it takes some of the taste away, is that true?" Although she wasn't looking at me, she was playing with the spoon; I could tell I had her full attention

"Yes" I replied

There was a lot of dough left, so she decided to split it 50/50. Although she still fed me with the spoon, I enjoyed the moment… _When does a Legionnaire like me ever find time like this to relax?..._ I asked myself, happy to be able to do nothing at all for once. Pretty soon, though, the bowl was empty and I had to go wash the dishes we used. I got up, took the bowl and spoon and headed for the door, when she grabbed my arm.

"Where're you going?" She asked

I looked at the bowl I held in my hand, then back at her "Kitchen. Got to wash the dishes, don't I?"

She giggled as if I said something funny "President's daughter, hello! I do stuff like this all the time, it's okay"

Although I knew if I was working to clean a house, I would want the people living there to keep it as clean as possible, but she was right. I put down the bowl onto a nearby stand and turned to her, stretching.

"So, what do you want to do?"

Without hesitation, she ran to her closet and came back with a swimsuit. "Want to go swimming?"

"I'm not too good at swimming, but sure" I said half-heartedly

"Good! Do you have a bathing suit?"

"I'll just go in boxers, then" I said, almost to myself

She grimaced at the thought "You can't do that! Come on, I' sure my mom thought about it and gave you one with the uniform!" She bolted out the room towards, I suppose, my room.

I followed her out of the room. First thing I hear, even though I'm still nearly in the room is "It's so dark!" I kept walking, to arrive in my quarters and saw Tinya, kneeling on my bed, pulling the curtains up. She turned to face me and told me "Come on, puppy, you need some sun!"

"Don't call me that" I replied

She walked up to me, with one of those dumb expressions people wear while talking to dogs. "Aww, what's the matter? Is the big bad puppy afraid I'll ruin his reputation as the big bad WOLF?" She cooed, while scratching my ear.

Even though it felt really good…_ Damn you heightened senses! Why must my ears be so sensible!..._ I screamed in my head. I pushed her hand away, and pouted "No. I just don't like being called 'puppy' by anyone"

She simply giggled and walked towards the small closet that held my uniform and some spare clothing. She searched for a few seconds, before pulling out some swimming shorts. They were knee-length and had some weird 'sharp' swirl patterns. Obviously, the shorts were white and the 'swirls' were black. She handed them to me, walked out the room and closed the door. From the other side I heard her say: "When you're done, come wait by my door" I grunted in reply.

After quickly changing myself, I waited In front of her door, leaning on the wall…_ NOW I feel like a dog. Waiting for someone. Sprock, why are women so slow when it comes to clothing?..._ I cursed Tinya for being so slow. I felt awkward waiting in a bathing suit, in the hallway of the PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED PLANETS. After a few minutes, Tinya walked out her bedroom, with a towel rolled just above her breasts, as if she was naked.

"You know you're going to have to take it off when you go swimming, right?" I asked her

She smiled and nodded "I know, but I feel awkward walking around in a bathing suit"

"But not on a towel?"

"Not as much, because more is covered" She said playfully as she skipped towards the stairs.

I stood there for a few seconds, dumfounded by what she had just said. I shook my head… _ Damn hormones!.._ I hurried after her and walked down the stairs, with her at my side. Pretty soon, we reached the backyard and headed for the pool… _This pool is enormous. So happy there's a shallow part…_ I told myself, while slowly walking to the pool.

She dropped her towel on a nearby long chair and my jaw dropped, not to mention my eyes popped out of my head. Her now, almost, naked body was standing right in front of me; Her long, beautiful legs and her stomach were showing… _Who knew skin could so pale AND so perfect…_ Her slim frame stretched in the sun, giving a very nice view of her bust. Her black bikini barely covered anything, except for what's important to cover. Her long, beautiful black hair was let loose. It covered her upper back, it was unbelievably straight and one bang covered her left eye… _Sprock. Swimming got way more fun. She's not sexy, or cute. Damn, she's GORGEOUS. I feel like I'm looking at art…_ I slightly tilted my head, as if it would help me take in the sight. Now she was holding her left arm with her right. Her forearms were pressing ever so slightly against her… _ Her eyes are in her face, remember that…_ I mentally slapped myself for ogling at her. Now though, she was eyeing ME. I rubbed the back of my neck, nervously, because I didn't know what to do. So I cleared my throat.

"You still want to swim"? I asked to relieve some tension.

She grinned at me "You bet!"

A.N: All right! I'm on a roll! Don't expect to stay like this though. Tomorrow (the 21st of June) is my LAST EXAM (and supposedly the most important of MY LIFE). After that, it's summer, yeah! Anyway, this fanfiction IS one of my plans this summer, but I have other plans as well. I will (try to) keep updating. Once again, I would like to thank Dranzers Inferno and CampionSayn for their helpful reviews =D. I do try to improve my writing, so any (useful ;D) advice is welcomed. If anybody has suggestions for the chapters to come, PM me.

Thanks please review.


	11. Chapter 11: Dusk

**A.N: Sorry for not updating for a while. I got my report card two days ago and… I'M GOING TO GRADE 11! (Last grade of high school, after that it's college, yay!) I am incredibly happy! I have to start thinking about what program I'll be applying to, my primary choices are: Graphic arts, Theatre (acting), Literature (to go in rights) or the police program (To become a detective or work in the RCMP). Anyway, I haven't updated lately, because I was busy: I trained (I need to get ripped for a project me and my friends are doing), I drew and I hung out with my friends. I'm sorry for not updating, so feel free to punish me (XD) and yeah, that's it.**

"You bet!" She said, as she jumped into the pool, splashing water onto me.

_Great, I haven't even started swimming and I'm already wet…_ I spread my arms to examine the 'damage' done by Tinya. It looks like I'm wearing a skin tight fur suit. All my fur is basically flattened against my skin. I actually glisten in the sunlight because of the remaining water drops on me acts like small mirrors, emphasizing my abs…_ So this is what it feels like to be 'photo shopped'…_ I complained to myself. I looked up, towards Tinya, who was biting her lower lip to stifle a laugh. I smiled and shook my head, as I let my arms drop back to their original position. She stopped biting her lip and started to laugh at me.

"What?" I asked semi-playfully

"I g-guess puppy… doesn't like the water, d-does he?" She asked in between breaths

"Not particularly" I replied

She sighed and swam in my direction. She stopped about three feet away from me, still in the water, while I was on the ground still. She tilted her head to the side, and then smirked. Suddenly, she threw her arm at me, effectively splashing me even more… _Now, I am soaking wet. Still, I haven't entered the pool…_ I told myself.

"Alright! I'm coming" I told her

I slowly walked down the steps into the warm water. It felt good, but I still wasn't one to enjoy swimming. However, I did enjoy this; being normal… _Well, as normal as __I__ get that is…_ I mentally slapped myself for thinking like this, at this time. It seemed I kept walking forward while thinking, as I was now about six or seven feet ahead of Tinya. I stopped and looked back at Tinya sheepishly

"Sorry" I shrugged "I kind of zoned out for a moment"

"'S okay" she answered

"So, what now?"

She stretched her pale arms and arced her back "We. Relax" she said with a sigh

I leaned on the border of the pool, my arms resting on the concrete. The weather was just perfect; the sun shining, not a cloud in the sky, it's warm… it's getting hot, actually. I turned to watch Tinya; she too, was leaning on the border of the pool, except she had her back to the water, unlike me. She had a contempt smile on her face; she must have been happy to just relax. I'd had thought that being the president's daughter, she wouldn't be so… normal… _Like I'm one to talk. But this is nice. Reminds me, when we have a day off at the Legion…_ I chuckled at the memories of bouncy boy doing a cannonball and splashing everyone. I tilted back my head to take in the sun and relax. I let out a sigh as my neck stretched… _feels good…_ I opened my left eye to check up on Tinya, she was looking at me. I smirked.

"Can I help you?" I asked politely, as I closed my eye

"Don't move" she replied

I quickly wiped that smirk from my face as I opened both my eyes to glare at her. I asked "Really?"

She leaned on her right hand as her elbow rested on the concrete surface surrounding the pool; she leaned slightly forward and told me "Really. I like to watch, is that a sin?"

… _Probably for the best to just ignore that…_ I told myself. I sighed, closed my eyes and didn't reply to her question. She giggled. After about ten minutes of… relaxing, I decided to actually swim and not just stand there.

"Well, I'm going to do laps"

She slightly jerked as I told her that "Why?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

I shrugged "I'm bored"

She scrounged her face in thought and then snapped her fingers "I know, we could throw a ball!"

It took everything in me not to face palm…_ Seriously?_ "Seriously?"

She smiled ruefully as she noticed her 'faux pas' "Sorry"

I sighed as I made my way to one end of the pool to start my laps…_ This is going to be slightly difficult…_ I told myself, as I'm not the best of swimmers. I turned my back to the wall of the pool, dove underwater and pushed myself forward. About halfway across the pool, I rose above water and swam, crawl style to the other end. There, I quickly turned around, dove again and pushed myself forward and repeated the process. After about twelve times of this, I stopped to check up on Tinya, again. She was lying in a long chair, soaking up the sun. She wasn't wearing those big ugly hats, those stupid sunglasses or idiotic vests, like most people (or the women in magazines). She had only her bikini on, contrasting her snow white skin and matching her black hair. I don't know how long I looked at her, taking her in. I didn't want to stop.

The sun was setting, and Tinya and her mother had decided that it would be nice to have supper outside. We were four: Mrs. Wazzo, Tinya, Philippe (surprisingly) and I. We were eating on a small glass table. The supper, seasoned and barbecued chicken with broccoli's and mashed potatoes… _A normal meal. This is something normal people eat, not pheasant or duck…_ I thought, when Philippe snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Wouldn't you say, Mr. Brin?" he asked

"Just Brin. And excuse me? I had my head elsewhere"

"I was saying, you two would make a lovely couple, wouldn't you say?"

"Who? Us two?" I asked pointing to Tinya and I

"No. Well, yes you would. But I was asking about you and Dream Girl!"

I nearly choked on the piece of chicken I had swallowed… _Me a-and Dream Girl! Idiotic!_ I gasped for air and drank some water. That seemed to catch Tinya's attention.

"Did I miss something? What were you three talking about?" she asked, obviously oblivious to what we were saying.

"Nothing dear" Mrs. Wazzo answered "Philippe was just messing with Brin"

"Oh" she said, and started looking at the sky

I followed her gaze, to see a mix of orange, purple and blue. It was beautiful, an amazing mixtures or only three colours. The sky seemed to have been painted by God himself, only for us to enjoy… How can such simple things be so beautiful and, consequentially, please us so? I asked myself.

"Funny" I said, still looking upwards "How something like this, which is extremely taken for granted, can bring so many messages" I stated

Tinya looked at me, tilted her head to the side, as if it would help her understand "What do you mean?" she finally asked

I too, tilted my head, I sighed and said "Dusk brings the end of the day, but it can also mean the end of worries; the promise of a new beginning; a time of peace or simply 'good night'" I turned to face her

Mrs. Wazzo and Philippe looked astonished at my display of philosophy. However, Tinya just slightly smile, looked down and whispered "True." She then got up. I noticed her lower lip was shaking, ever so slightly "Please excuse me" and she left.

I brought my hand to my forehead, sighed, closed my eyes and asked myself "What did I do?"


	12. Chapter 12: Past

I got up to go after Tinya, when stopped me. She waved her hand "it's okay, Brin, just a bad memory. There's nothing you can do about it" she said sadly.

I shook my head and left anyway… _I at least got to make sure she's alright… right?_ I asked myself… _I just. Don't know what to do… I mean, the only girl I've ever been close to was my mom and…yeah. What do I do? Or say? I just don't know. I NEVER know how to act around others. That's probably why no one really talks to me; I'm cold and alone… Well, here I am._ I snapped out of my reflection to look at the suddenly interesting door. I hung my head "this is going to be awkward" for a while now I could hear the sniffing and the whimpers coming from the room. I took a deep breath, lifted my head and gently knocked on her door, hoping she wouldn't answer or tell me to leave. No such luck.

"y-yeah?" I heard her ask, weakly

"Ti-tinya? It's me… Brin" I answered

"What do YOU want?" she snapped, now her voice a lot louder

"I wanted to apologize and… if you want to… maybe we could… you know, talk?" I said hesitantly, my forehead glued to the door, my eyes closed to concentrate on what I was hearing. She held her breath for a moment, possibly to try and regain her composure.

"fine" was all she said

I took a step back from the door as I heard her make her way to open it. She opened it slowly, I winced as I saw her face. It was even paler than usual, and not that beautiful snow white tone she usually has, but a sickly pale skin tone. Her tear streaks emphasized her paleness. Her eyes were puffy from crying and her nose was red. Her lower lip was trembling, ever so slightly. She looked like a fallen angel. My heart sank as I really took in the sight. Instinctively I closed the gap in between us hugged her. Somehow, this felt right; me being with her. She relaxed in my embrace; she rested her head on my chest and hugged me back… _She's trembling_ I noticed. I tightened my hug and whispered to her

"Shh. It's okay"

She started sobbing, then bawling, but she didn't let go. I started rubbing her back I nan effort to comfort her… _I hate seeing sorrow, it hurts so much._ I sighed remembering how my past hurt so much. How my father betrayed my trust; how he tortured me. All his experiments to make me "the ultimate being". It hurt so much. I hung my head and shut my eyes tight as I remembered everything…

She suddenly stopped crying and then she lifted my chin to see my face, I suppose. She still had that hurt expression in her eyes but she also had something else… Compassion? _Why would her expression change-_

My thoughts were interrupted when she stroke my cheek and brought my head down, now she was holding me… _What the hell…_

"I'm sorry Brin. I didn't mean to hurt you" She whispered soothingly

"Tinya what are you-" I started

"You're crying" She said cutting me off, but somehow managing to sound even sweeter

I hesitantly brought a hand to my cheek, only to take it back and see a tear hanging from my finger…_ I guess he hurt me more than I thought. Nothing ever made me cry except for mom's death… It still hurts…_ I was trembling, but it was barely noticeable

"It's not you" I said, my voice hoarse, but reassuring

"I know" she replied "But you better tell me who. It's not good to keep it bottled up"

I broke the embrace and wiped the tears away. I cleared my throat, regaining my 'cold' demeanour and shook my head. "No." I said. I turned to go to my room but she held onto my wrist in a surprisingly strong hold.

"Yes" she ordered and she tried to drag me into her room.

After a few seconds of me not budging, she sighed. "Brin, _please_ let me help you" she pleaded.

I turned my head, remembering something Saturn Girl told me: Brin, you can't always do everything on your own. You'll need help. That's what friends are for… I sighed reluctantly. "I'm sorry, Tinya, but I can't. I just can't" I said, letting my ego and my pride take over

Still, she held on "This is not going to work" She said matter-of-factly. "what will it take to make you talk?" She asked

I sighed in defeat, seeing she would not give up. "Fine" I mumbled and followed her into her room. We sat on her plush bed, which was covered by a very thin black blanket. After a few moments of silence she asked.

"So? Are you gonna talk or just sit there?"

"Fine, fine. Where to start? I asked myself

"How about the beginning?" She said, in a tone that said duh

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose "I know. I'm trying to figure out WHEN it started… I guess when my mother died. The first few week he was actually a pretty good father. Shorter work days, spending more time with me, taking interest in my activities. Then…" I trailed off, remembering what happened.

"Then what?" She asked, softly

"Then he made a breakthrough in his experiences. If my mom hadn't taught me to cook, I'd probably have died from hunger. He just stopped. Like that" I snapped my fingers "He spent all his time in his lab. When he came up he just measured me, took some DNA samples or make me take pills, claiming 'It'll make me strong'. One day, my parents' wedding anniversary actually, he decided to take me on a trip. I was so happy to have my dad back I blindly followed him. By that time, I was 9. Two years after my mom had been murdered. We moved onto Rawl. There, I participated in nearly everything my father did. I learnt so much about math and science. Then, he started taking extensive amounts of blood samples from me. I found out he used the blood as a part of an experiment on animals…" I stopped to collect my thoughts and to keep calm, even though anger was boiling inside me. "He told me it was because he had found a toxin in my blood; that I was sick and he was trying to 'save' me. So I let him. Then, when I turned fifteen, he finally did it." I chuckled to hide the crying " I woke up on an operating table, with a giant device in front of me. He told me it would hurt, but I'd be cured. I knew he was lying, he hadn't slept in so long, he was nervous and jittery. I realized after looking at my surroundings that he was planning on doing this" I pointed myself "It was too late. I begged him to stop…" the tears started to pour slowly "He just laughed like a madman. Then, he did. I broke free and for a year, he tried to capture me, to control me and lead an army of nameless monstrosities. That's when he called the Legion for help. Saturn Girl saved me" I took a shaky breath as I reached the end of my story.

"Oh, Brin" She said, tearing up.

She crawled across the bed and sat next to me. She held me and I held onto her. We were both crying silently. After a few moments, we were done crying, but we didn't let go. In fact, she huddled closer, if possible. "Brin" she whispered.

I turned my head to face her, the rest happened in slow motion. She brought her arms around my neck, I cupped her check with my right hand as my left held her hips. We slowly closed the gap, and our eyes. Our lips brushed together, and she gasped. Finally, we kissed. It was a soft, yet loving and passionate kiss. We pulled apart and I rested my forehead on hers, with a smile.

"Wow" we both whispered


	13. Chapter 13: Relaxing

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating! I had a terrible case of writer's block (still do, but it subsided long enough for me to write this). I had wanted to perhaps finish this fic during summer, but that would mean wrapping this story up in less than a week. Yes, I am starting school in less than a week, bummer. Anyway, sorry if this sucks, PLEASE review! I really, ****REALLY**** need ideas. Please enjoy.**

We just stayed there, taking in the moment. _My first kiss and it's with somebody I haven't even known for that long. Guess things never go the way you expect them to. _I was snapped out of my reverie when Tinya shook my shoulder.

"You should probably leave; I don't want my mom to start thinking we're an item yet"

I nodded, stood up and left her room. I turned to enter mine, opened the door and slid into my bed. A few moments later, I heard Tinya opening the door and walking out. I could hear her talking to someone, but faintly

"You okay?" I suppose that was

"Yeah mom, I'm okay"

"I'm just asking because, well you know… But you're smiling, and it's such a bright smile too. I haven't seen it in a while. What did Brin do in there?" The last sentence held a playful, yet suspicious tone

"Nothing mom! We just talked, geez. You'd really think I'd do something like that, I barely know him. He's just another bodyguard. That's it"

Even though I know it was just a ruse, it really hurt me to hear her say that. I didn't even know if their conversation kept going or if they left; I was too absorbed in my thoughts. _She's right, you're her bodyguard first, and that's why you're here. Not to get romantically involved. Besides, she can't really fall for me, no one can… I'm a monster…_

And with those thoughts, I fell asleep.

I awoke, before everybody else, as usual. That one moment, when I get to rest; morning. The events from the day before came rushing back to me. The crying, the comforting, the kiss…_ My first kiss. Meh, even if I don't know her for that long, it was still… Wait, I k-kissed the daughter of the United Planets. What if… I… have to… take a bullet for her? Damn it, one of us will probably end up doing something stupid because of me. I can't, SHE can't be with me. Not with me. Not. Me._

I roll onto my side, head resting on my arm, the sun hitting my back. It felt nice, relaxing. That's one thing we never get to do with the legion; just chill. And for once, the sun rays were actually warm, which always relaxed my muscles. Fortunately for me, today was Saturday, so Tinya wouldn't get up until nine o'clock. _Which means I have close to three hours of relaxing_.

I rolled back onto my back, letting the sun rays hit my chest and face. Although my previous thoughts came rushing back to me; it almost gave me a headache, especially at the front of my head. I hadn't noticed I was frowning.

Finally, my relaxing time had eloped and I had to get up. I threw my last clean clothes on; a tight black tee shirt, with a pair of ripped jeans with a chain. Of course, I wore my black converse shoes and bracelets with the rest of my outfit. I stood up and walked out of my room, to wait for Tinya.

I stood at her door, waiting, as usual. Except this time, I heard her putting on her clothes. _Ready this soon? Maybe I stayed longer than usual._ I stopped thinking just in time for her to step out of her room. She was dressed casual; black flats, cargo pants and a green shirt.

"Hi" she said rather gleefully

"Hey. You wear colours?" I answered with a smirk

"Believe it or not, I didn't feel like wearing just black or white"

I nodded, as we made our way downstairs to the dining hall. We took our seats, facing each other. Philippe had laid down food on the table for us to eat. I quietly sat there as she looked at all the food.

"You're not taking any?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow

"I'm waiting for you" I answered "Ladies first" I urged her to start eating without me.

"But then I'll be done before you"

"You don't have to wait for me, even if I did start before you, you'd probably end before me"

She shrugged her shoulders with a smile as she filled her plate. I turned and looked out the window which actually had a view._ Finally, a window that's facing away from the city. I wish I had a residence on the outskirts._ I could faintly hear the sound of cutlery and such, but paid it no mind. I took a croissant and slowly started to eat it.

"This is enjoyable"

I guess she was surprised to hear me say that

"What is?" she asked genuinely curious

"This." I bluntly replied "Just relaxing, enjoying the views"

"You mean view"

"No."

She slightly blushed at that comment and kept on eating, but I could feel it; she was enjoying this moment just as much as me, if not more. I grabbed an apple and bit into it, to which she giggled.

"What?"

Her answer was stifled laugh and a snort. Shortly after she regained her 'composure' and told me "I just remembered. A few weeks ago, like right before I met you, I read the stupidest article. It said you could tell if a guy was a good kisser by the way he ate an apple"

"Humph" was my only reply as I kept eating the apple

We finished breakfast soon after and headed to the library. The floor was covered by a carpet, an old pink. The walls were filled with book cases that were filled as well. Most of the light came in from the enormous windows that stretched from the floor to the ceiling. A chair and a loveseat were in the center of the room. She quickly grabbed a book '_The Woman in White_' and she sat down on the floor to read. I glanced around and found an interesting book '_Adventures of Huckleberry Finn_' which I grabbed and laid down in front of the window, bathing in the sunlight.

Silence filled the room, except from the occasional page flip and steady breathing. _This day is turning out to be quite relaxing._ Some people might call it boring, but I knew better. I knew that, as a Legionnaire, days like this were God sent. So I enjoyed them. But everything must come to an end. Eventually, I put down the book and laid it next to me.

"Want to go for a walk?"

"Yeah"

The sun was high, some leaves had already started falling, the streets were empty; perfect time for a walk.

"So, why the sudden urge for a walk, Mr. Relax?" Tinya asked wryly

"Don't know." I sighed

We kept on walking, eventually we reached a park. There was a nice bench, in front of a fountain. We sat.

"Tell me more about yourself, Tinya"

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything"

"Well, I move to Earth from my home world when I was like 5"

"Family?"

I could tell this was a sore subject for her "Never mind" I quickly added

We kept enjoying the scenery for a while, until she dozed off on my shoulder, then I was tuck within my own thoughts, like usual.


	14. Chapter 14: Let's walk

_I've been stuck in my own head for almost 24 hours; yesterday after the kiss, this morning, in her library and now. I think I had enough 'thinking time' for today. I should probably wake her up…_ I turned my head to look at the sleeping girl sitting next to me. She was covering herself with her arms, as if she were cold. I gently poked her cheek.

"Tinya"

She stirred, mumbled some incomprehensible words and snuggled closer to me. I sighed…_ 'S it really going to be this hard now?_ I mentally slapped myself for letting her fall asleep. I turned my head again, but this time I nearly got a mouthful of hair; her face was in the crook of my neck, snoring gently. _Oh for the love of…_

"Tinya" I said more forcefully

She squealed, indicating her want for sleep, but she didn't stop there. She curled up onto me. She was sitting on my lap with her hand resting on my chest. I felt a rush of blood to my face and neck; I was blushing. So hard in fact, it must have been visible even through my fur. _I feel light headed,_ I told myself _I didn't know it was physically possible to blush THIS much. _Obviously, Tina wanted to sleep, so I did what any normal person would do; I picked her up bridal style. Her arms instantly found their way around my neck; we must've looked like a couple from a fairy tale. _If fairy tales let the monster get the girl_ I thought sarcastically. I started walking.

About three quarters of the way done, I saw her slightly shift in my arms. _She's awake_. I instantly knew it. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her open those blue eyes of hers and close them almost immediately after. I chuckled to myself._ She wants to stay like that, eh?_ I pulled her up and left her on my shoulder, carrying her like a bag of flour._ Reaction in 3, 2, 1…_

"Put me down!" She yelled in my ear, but I complied.

"You're no fun" She stated

"Is that so?" I asked, sarcastically

"Yes"

She was now pouting. _Damn, that is so cute! _I guessed she realized I was looking at her, because she blushed and looked away. We kept on walking, and I slowly got closer every few steps. After a short while, we were shoulder to shoulder, _More like shoulder to bicep _I thought. She glanced my way, but didn't make to move away.

"I'm cold" she suddenly complained

She leaned into me, instinctively I put an arm around her. Moments later we reached her house.

_Oh sprock._

**A/N: Sorry for not updating, and the short chapter. I hate fillers. But when you don't have an idea, it's kind of hard to keep going and I ****wanted**** to update. Please give me ideas in the reviews, I may or may not use them; they could give me ideas too. On an unrelated note (or related, since I guess it still is literature?), I'm writing a story on ( I have the first chapter up) and unlike this story, I planned for it. If you want to read it, PM me. Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15: Memories PART I

_Oh sprock._

That was all I could manage to think before the explosion. Although I smelt the chemicals, I only realized they were used to make a bomb nanoseconds before it detonated… The smell, the faint sound of a buzzing electrical engine, the confirmation click. Instinctively, I rolled in front of Tinya; the shockwave, shrapnel and debris hit me and sent both of us flying. Our feet were swept up from the ground; we must have landed two or three meters away from where we were. We landed on our sides. Slight numbness from the landing stopped me from immediately opening my eyes. The ringing in my sensible ears, the world slightly blacked out around the edge of my view; all that wasn't important, I had to check up on Tinya. Rolling over, slowly and painfully, I saw that Tinya was in a much better state than I; only minor bruises from the fall and a head injury. I had gotten the full impact; head injuries, bruising, debris and shrapnel hitting me square in the back and shoulder. The ringing gout louder, until I couldn't hear anything. But it all stopped pretty soon, as I joined Tinya in unconsciousness. ..

_It's black. Pitch black. I can't see anything. All I'm feeling is numbness, which is effectively stopping me from feeling anything else. What… What is this? Ugh, my head._

There's the sound of purring, although I'm alone. It's off setting. The noise gets louder and goes up several octaves; it becomes like a hideous screech. It's so loud, my head starts throbbing. It's no more pitch black; I see flashes. The only glimpses of images I see are of a skeletal figure. It's writhing in pain, lashing out at nothing._ At the noise, probably. _ The flashes hurt my eyes and the noise is unbearable; my head feels like it's splitting. The flashes become more vivid, the figure is just as I described it; a skeleton. But it's not human, it looks like it has claws, and incredibly strong bones. It also has ears like a wolf and eyes black as night with blue slits for pupils; it's like the colours are negative. It keeps lashing out. It slashes in my direction, immediately blurring my vision and sending waves of pain at the front of my head.

Everything goes black…

Screeches, almost like nails on a black board or a fork on a porcelain plate. It hurts… _Sprock, my ears…it feels like someone is shoving a nail in them!_ I more flashes, but no distinct image. Then, it all stops. My eyes open and I'm begging; to be forgiven, to be freed. I'm strapped down onto a cold metal table, I feel goose bumps running up and down my spine. I try to free my arms and legs from the straps that separate me from being human. I thrashing around, until I'm stricken by my father, Londo, while I'm still shocked he injects a drug into my arm; morphine. I reluctantly stop moving, the drug taking its toll on my body. Although I'm really numb, I'm still awake, unfortunately. He hooks up several needles into my body; both my arms, my legs and five in my chest. They slip in almost painlessly, thanks to the drug. He looks at me, his face expressionless, but his eyes… his eyes… I can see it all, the emotions coursing through him at this very moment; fear, anger, anxiousness, regret and… giddiness? _Is he happy, what the-_

My thoughts were cut short, as I felt a rough current enter my extremities and my chest; electric shocks to exhaust the muscles. It hurt so much, I started thrashing around, but the needles were firmly in place. Then, when I felt like I had the weight of the world on me, he walked over to another lever and pulled it down. I saw a green, almost brownish, liquid seep into the tubes and ever so slowly into the needles. I could feel it; the cold, unforgiving drug coursing through my veins, through my heart. I gagged at the sensation, the smell…the absurdity of this whole situation. Swiftly, the needles were pulled out, with no concern of whether or not I felt them.

Suddenly, he pulled an enormous metal object that resembled a solar lamp; with yellow sticks. I hadn't noticed, but he was wearing a mining suit; like the ones from the mines on Zuun, where we used to live.

"D-dad…" I said weakly, almost a whisper

"Shh" he firmly said and left the room.

On the corner of my eye, I saw a light turn on; he was in the room next door. I hear d the intercom click: "It'll all be over quick, son" And then I heard a loud buzzing noise. The same one I hear every night, when I'm about to fall asleep. Lights turned on; shining a hot, almost burning, light onto my skin… _Zuunium_. I tiredly thought. I gathered what little strength I had left and turned my head.

"But dad… I love you" I didn't even try to hold back the tears "why?" I barely whispered

The buzzing gout louder, I couldn't really hear what his reply was, except for: "-ove you Brin"

The buzzing became louder, until it sounded like a chainsaw was jammed in my ears. The light got brighter; so much that it temporarily blinded me. The heat became unbearable. Involuntarily, I thrashed around; my instincts telling me I could make it out, that I could escape. I shook my arms and legs, my back kept arching up and down. My head swung up and down and side to side. My screams soon became muffled by the overwhelming pain. Though the muffled screams soon turned to painful gargles; blood was seeping from my mouth. My bones started cracking, and then broke, each and every one of them. My senses became blurred. I fainted, but I wasn't completely unconscious. I could hear the strain of the straps; they were about to give. I could feel the radiation on my skin. I could hear my father's breaths. I didn't care, only one thought came to mind: escape. I screamed one final time, but it wasn't my voice that left my mouth, it was that of an animal. With newfound strength, fury and desperation, I yanked myself free from the table, broke the door and ran out…_ I have to run…Have to run… run, run._ I didn't care for anything or anybody but me; I had to run, I had to survive. He would pay, that sprocking bastard would pay. As I was running though, it felt like my mind was not in my body, as if I was watching a movie.

Everything faded to black and I was left in nothingness once again.


	16. Chapter 16: Awoken

"Aaaargh!"

I'm awoken by my own cry of pain; probably from the vision. I open my eyes, I'm on a bed, bandages covering me, hooked up to tubes and machinery. Hyperventilating i struggle against leather straps, as a beeping noise gets gradually faster. Finally I tear off the straps from the bed, rid myself of the bandages covering my chest; nothing, no scars no wounds, no nothing. Struggling to sit up, some of the tubes and plugs hold me down. I swing and flail my arms, still that beeping noise; it unnerves me. I gave a final grunt and nearly jumped out of the bed, ripping the tubes, plugs and whatnot out of my arms; which start to bleed.

I frantically look around to cover myself with, seeing as I'm only in underwear, _fit for a savage_ I tell myself. I spot a pair of denims and I had barely enough time to put them on before something caught my attention; voices outside the room. Judging by their volume they weren't far away:

"What do you mean 'nothing'?" Said a man's voice

"Nothing! No readings no nothing! He's either dead or up and walking. We must hurry!" Said a much older voice

After a short hiss a grey metal door, same shade as the wall, opened. Enter an old man, a red haired guy and a blonde girl. The smell... It makes something in my mind tingle, but what? _Run_ says a voice. Before an actual nanosecond passed after the door opened, I sprang forward and crashed the young man into the wall. Before he hit the floor I had already flipped midair, landed and started to run. _Run. Anywhere, just RUN!_ the voice hoarsely repeats.

Not really looking where I'm going, everything I rush past is nothing but a blur; people tied to beds in the overcrowded hallways, women in tight white dresses drugging people, everything. The horrible smell of antiseptic, drugs and blood fills my nostrils, almost overwhelmingly. I'm so intently focused on escaping that aside from smell, my senses are blurred, nullified; taken from me. I finally break down the front door, wearing nothing from a pair of denim and bandages covering my now bloody arms. Finally my hearing comes back, but all I hear is my ragged breathing, and shouts from behind me. I lunge forward, now running on all fours like an animal, _that's what you are_ chastises the voice. I keep running, jumping over stands, running between vehicles. I start to hear the girl less and less. I quickly jump into an alleyway and hide in a dumpster, I hear her fly by. Not two seconds after I'm in hiding i start to retch; the smell and the stress finally overwhelming me. Nothing but bile comes out though, immediately after that I jump out of the retched trash bin. I sit down, leaning on the wall, covering my dace with my clawed hands. I start to shake and quiver.

"Who... What am I?" I ask myself

_You? You're nothing but an animal, an experiment... a MONSTER_ replies the voice

"Of course... Why would I be tied to a bed, with tubes running into me? That would explain that... Vision I had"

I finally take in my surroundings: the streets are filthy, unlike near where i woke up. They're packed as well; everybody's elbows are touching. I seem to be near a marketplace judging by all the stands. I also take note of how I look; bare feet, worn denim pants, shirtless, bloody bandages covering my arms, big hands with claws and my right ring fingers bears a band with a capital "l" /perhaps a family heirloom, or my initial?/. I now see I have grey fur, and claws. I cannot see my face, there's no reflective surface clean enough.

I start walking around the alleyway. Some red light over doors, filth covering the wall, trash and glass littered across the ground. An old man lying in the darkest corner; he's not breathing and doesn't smell alive. He's dead. I walk up to him and take his jacket only. It's green and the sleeves stop right after my elbows. There are no buttons or anything to keep it closed. _Better than nothing,_ I tell myself.

I finally walk out of the alleyway and find myself stumbling into people, people stumbling into me. I spot, above the crowd, a sign for a bar. I might be able to find out more about myself at the local watering hole.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX Tinya's Point Of View xXxXxXxXxXxXx

I woke up, in the hospital. Of course since I was the daughter of the president of the United Planets, I automatically got a room not matter what happened. Since there was no one in the room I tried remembering what the Sprock happened…_ Oh yeah, the explosion…_ I quickly checked myself, making sure I was alright, even though doctors had already done that for me. I felt my head and what I touched wasn't my hair, but gauze. I slowly retracted my hand, closed my eyes and tried to recall what the hell happened. I recall walking home, then I heard it: "Oh Sprock", the explosion, the air pressure. Something getting in front of me, me hitting the floor then nothing… _That's probably when I got this,_ I thought as I felt the gauze once more. It felt like something was missing… Wait, not something, someone; Brin! I quickly double checked around the room to make sure I hadn't just missed him…_ Damn. He's probably outside waiting or… No way, mom would never do that!_ I quickly got up from the under the white covers, walked on the white floor, over to the door of the same blasted colour. As soon as I approached it it hissed and opened, revealing my mom with a worried look upon her face.

"Mom" I started, but she interrupted me

"Tinya, we need to talk" she gently pulled me by my arm over to the bed. "You should probably sit… Oh, what the hell, you'll stand up when I tell you anyway"

Now I was getting worried, instinctively I checked over my shoulder; a reflex I got from always being worried of kidnapping.

"…Mom?" I gently asked

Her face scrounged up in what seemed a mix of frustration and sadness. She sighed, her face coming back to her normal neutral expression. "Tinya…" she paused, searching for her words "I have to tell you something"

_There we go, _I thought. "Mom. Don't tell me you fired him!" I said angry she simply would have thought of doing such a thing

She looked at me as though I was crazy, then her she looked at me with comprehension only a mother can have. "Honey, I would never" She put one hand on my shoulder and another gently took my face "Honey, I'm so, so sorry…" she was overcome by a look of sorrow "It's about Brin…"

My mind immediately went hay-wire; forgetting everything else, I sank to my knees. "No, no, no…" I begged, he couldn't be "Don't tell me he died, b-because of…" I closed my eyes, curled up into a ball, and started to cry.

She bent down and attempted to comfort me, but I didn't feel anything. I just heard a sharp intake of breath and then, very shakily I heard her say: "T-Tinya… What's happening to you?"

I opened my eyes, to see my mom, looking at me like if I was a ghost.


	17. Chapter 17: Up and Walking

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. School, exams, meh. Anyhow, I got back into watching a childhood cartoon: Jackie Chan Adventures! So, if anybody feels like giving me an early birthday present, write a Viper/Jackie fic. ANYHOW for ****real****, I have a new thing this chapter: telepathy communication which is identified by **_Underlined Italics_** and , like usual, thoughts are **_simple italics_**. **

_This place is disgusting_…First thought that came to mind. The bar was dimly lit, and you were lucky to see farther than arm's reach due to the smoke. The neon lights hurt my sensible eyes. The noise of all the people talking sounded like a swarm of angry bees, although I could tune into certain conversations, I saw no use in that. I slowly walked up to the counter, being careful to step on the least broken glass, still some punctured my skin. I leaned on the dirty counter, it was sticky from spilt drinks _I hope_. The hairy, burly man came my way

"What'll it be?" He asked, with a deep gargling voice. His cigarette but fell from his lips as he asked this.

"Uh…" I started looking at the different bottles behind frantically as to not look foolish

"Need more time, eh? 'Aight, just give a holler when you finally make your mind" and he went to the other end of the counter, to watch a game on the holo screen.

I sighed, closing my eyes, blocking out everything; the noise, the smell, the vibrations under my feet. _Where am I, why did I wake up in that place… Could it be that they're not associated with the one in my dream, Dad? When I smelt them, I felt something, but what?_ Suddenly I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder, instantly I turned around, grabbed it and took a step back. Maintaining a very firm grip on the small wrist I followed the arm up to a girl

"Woah, I ain't gonna bite" She said flirtatiously

I let out a low and very deep growl basically saying: you better not. I looked at her, skimpy clothes, a knife in her boot, green eyes with long black hair. She was covered in a red cloak, her silver bracelets were scratched from scuffles I suppose.

"Who are you?" I asked narrowing my eyes to look menacing

"I'm anything you want me to be" She thrust her hips forwards and grinned like a maniac.

I threw her wrist back at her and looked her over with disgust. I grimaced at her sight. "You reek, leave me alone" I turned my beck to her. I could hear her seethe with anger, before she could get her knife I said "Are you really sure you'll cut me before I cut you" Her smell changed; from anger to anxiousness…or fear? _You like that don't you? You should, you filthy monster_ whispered the voice in my head.

Relishing the fear I had instilled in the little woman, I turned around and leaned over her, towering over her. Although I enjoyed watching her cower, I knew I shouldn't be doing it. _Not here, not now. _I shoved her back and smirked, showing my fangs. She huffed and left. I slapped my right hand onto the counter and sighed. _Damn, I'm hungry…_ I started to rummage through my pockets. I found a photograph, _Seriously? Why not a holopad?_ I unfold it to find it had a young man with hair just like mine and a woman. A gorgeous woman, through the sepia tone I guessed she had brown hair, just a bit shorter than shoulder length and curved upwards at the end. She had beautiful eyes, I imagined them yellow, like a wolf for some reason. She seemed very tall, not frail, but strong. She had a petite figure, meaning she wasn't curvy, but still amazingly beautiful. The background consisted of bushes and trees. I flipped the picture and on the back it read in black marker ink: Me and my little cub, Brin. And in blue ink, with a different writing: I love you mum. I fold the photo and gently put it back in my pocket. I search in my back pockets and find a small tablet, the size of a card. It reads: CREDS 50, 03

"Hey, you got anything to eat around here?" I asked the man

"Yeah, we got stuff, but honestly it'll make horses sick. Want some advice go to… Hey, that's a nice ring you got there?"

I looked at my hand, with the golden band. "Oh, thanks" He kept looking at it as if deciphering something.

"Isn't that from the Legion?"

"Legion? What Legion?" I ask, incredulous

"The Legion of Super Heroes, who else? Why do you have one?"

"I…. I don't know" I shrugged and looked at my bare feet covered in a bloody crust.

"Tell you what, you better hide it or get out of here; people don't like those 'supercops' too much" he said tapping the counter for emphasis.

I nodded and briskly walked out of that place.

XxXxXxXxXx Tinya's POV XxXxXxXxXx

_I feel, no wait… I don't feel anything. It's like I'm not here, as if I was watching a movie…_ I look at mom, she's so pale, she looks…frail? She is usually so strong. I lift my hand to look at it, but I can see clearly through it. I try to hug my mom for comfort, but I fall through her.

"What the Sprock!?" I nearly scream, hyperventilating

The door hisses open and two legionnaire run in; Lightning Lad and Saturn Girl. They stop for a nanosecond to look at me, but quickly regain their composure.

"Um… We heard screaming, is everything alright?" Asked Lightning Lad

My mom looks murderous, she's rivaling the infamous 'Batglare'. He gulps, and takes a step back, while Saturn Girl walks calmly over to me.

_Please, calm down_ _I'm going crazy. I'm hearing voices._ _You're bout crazy; it's me, Saturn Girl. Please, I need you to calm down. Nothing good can come from freaking out_

She's right, I need to calm down. I start taking deep breaths. I can feel my heartbeat returning to a normal speed, and slowly I feel like my world is coming to. _Woah_ it's like I just stepped out of a roller coaster. Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Told you calming down would be good" I can hear the relief in Saturn Girl's voice

I smile as mom wraps me in a motherly embrace from which even the Superman would not be able to escape. For a fleeting moment I forget everything that's happening, but that's just what it is: a moment. My smile falters and my eyebrows scrounge in confusion. I open my mouth to speak; but no sounds come out. I start looking like a fish out of water until a calm voice breaks the silence that was awkward for me only.

"I can explain why you turned intangible"

I turn to face the person who spoke; it's Brainiac 5, also known as Querl Dox. He's the brains of the Legion. I look at him expectantly for a few moments, before I get annoyed by the lack of explanation

"Why?" I ask to, visibly, urge him to explain

"You are from Bgztl, are you not?" I nod "Some Bgztlians have to ability to shift from the 4th dimension to this one, the 3rd. However most, if not 99 or so percent, of Bgztlians require technological assistance to do so, special space crafts for example. However, a select few have so much control over their ability they can do so from only their willpower. Now, you did not transfer from one dimension to another, you shifted into the 'Buffer Zone'. The 'Buffer Zone' is another dimension between the 3rd and the 4th. Only Bgztlians may enter the 'Buffer Zone', it is where they go when they become intangible and therefore can phase through solid objects while being able to see where they are going. You became intangible when you became extremely stressed and, or scared. It is a natural ability for your race; a reflex or even 'knee jerk reaction'.

I looked at him wide eyed while I took in all this new information. Why didn't I know all this, after all I'm a Bgztlian. Wait, that means all those times, playing hide and seek, when I was scared in my room at night or even... The other day with Brin when we were baking. My eyes start to water at that memory.

"Where's Brin?" I ask suddenly, surprising everyone else in the room.

"We are not aware of his location, however we know he is still in New Metropolis" replied B5 calmly

"What? How can you not know where he is!? He's wearing a Legion Ring!" I nearly scream. Although I maintained a somewhat normal tone of voice, it was quivering with anger, sadness and fear.

"He must have turned it off, willingly or by accident; broke it; or it was taken from him" he replied ever so calmly

Before I can form a reply, Saturn Girl interjects " I could not contact him mentally. He is either shielded, out of range or..." She trails off

"Alright enough!" Everyone turns to Lightning Lad " enough chit chat. Brainy, find a way to locate T with his ring or anything. Imra, you and I will scout the are you last saw him. Ma'am" he turned to my mom "we will send another Legionnaire if you want, to replace Timberwolf while he's MIA"

"No need" I replied, confusing everyone "I'll help you look for him"

I feel my mom grabbing my forearm very tightly "No, Tinya, it is too dangerous"

I jerk away "I don't care! I-i need to at least look! It's my fault he's missing in the first place anyway. I can look places no one can with my power! I need to make sure he's okay. That he's" my voice drops to a whisper "alive" it was barely audible, but I know everybody heard clearly.

"We'll watch over her" I jerked my head to look at Lightning Lad in the eye. He smirked and winked at me. I mouthed a "thank you"

My mom seemed to ponder for a few seconds, then sighed and shook her head "You always did take after your father, Tinya. Go, but if anything happens to my baby, I will personally rip you to shreds" the last part destined for Lightning Lad

He nodded sternly and offered me his hand. I gladly took it and walked out, alongside two of the three founders of the Legion.

XxXxXxX Brin's POV xXxXxXxXx

_Walking in the slums really sucks_ I told myself as my bare feet touched the wet and dirty ground. Neon signs here and there advertising for restaurants or drugs or even for movies, at least that's what I assumed.

The green jacket I wore did little to hide my torso. Some women would look at me with lustful eyes, one even attempted to touch me. _attempted is right_ I smirked; I had forcefully grabbed her wrist, effectively bruising her. I then threw her arm away from me, making her follow her limb. I could mild laughter and chuckles from the opposite side of the street.

As I was neck deep in my thoughts, I bumped into some people. Even though I felt the vibration from their footsteps, I picked up their smell metres away, and heard them from the same distance, I still managed to stumble into them. _stupid_ I thought as I grit my teeth while they all stopped talking.

"Sorry" I mumbled and tried to keep going, however they used their arms to block me

"Oi, you nearly made me drop my liquor your stupid dog!"

I narrowed my eyes at him, bared my teeth and cracked my knuckles "so?"

"Well, we can't let that slide, pup. If you give us your creds, we'll leave you alone, got it?" The leader asked me

I lowered my head so that my bangs would hide my eyes. I smirked and started to chuckle; a dark, deep and vey menacing chuckle. I lifted my head to reveal my glowing predatory eyes to those idiots.

_do it_ ordered a deep and vicious voice. What happened next is somewhat a blur; just like when you ride a roller coaster. I grabbed the two arms blocking me, inserting my claws inch deep within them. I threw the two into a wall, cracking a few bones. I slashed the third ones chest, and stomped him, breaking his sternum further. The leader started to run away _get him!_ I growled and jumped onto a wall to pounce on him. He was on his back, pinned under me and squirming like a scared child.

"You're right, we CAN'T let that slide" I whispered-growled in his ear only to hear him squeal like a frightened pig.

I growled loudly enough to shatter nearby windows and drew my hands back, ready to strike. _Don't do it_ pleaded a gentle voice. I roared and dug my claws in.

**A/N: Oh, I'm so evil… Then again, I have a tendency to end in cliff hangers. So, tell me what you thought of this chapter (98% if not more or if, was written on my iPhone, sorry CampionSayn ). Also, just for the record, I hope Obama wins the elections.**


	18. Chapter 18: Disappointment

_Run._ I kept running away. Away from what I just saw, from what I just did. Even though I was miles away now, I could still see it, in my mind. The man, the poor man… Squirming, begging for mercy, the scream and the gasps, then the silence. The smell, the sprocking smell. _Even his blood reeks, just like him._ "No!" I heard myself scream, although it sounded more like an animal's roar than a human's scream. I fell to my knees and dug my claws in the pavement. Whispering, I recited the same words over and over again: "I didn't kill him."

_You should've_, replied the voice

"Killing is wrong" I stated, still whispering and trembling

_No. Committing murder is._

"And what was that back there?"

_Attempted. You are weak._

Even though the voice died down, it left an impression on me, on my mind; my soul. Was killing really wrong? It seemed so natural, what I was about to do back there. I shook my head and sighed. _Lucky for me it's night time, people would have thought I'm crazy,_ I though as I stood up. I exhaled sharply to calm myself, I could see me breath hit the frigid night air. I raised my animalistic hands to look them over. They were covered in dirt, grime and, unfortunately, blood. They smelled horrible, making me nearly gag. I started towards a nearby alleyway to find something to wash my hands, when something caught my attention: a smell.

_What the..? _Both the voice in my head and mine said at the same time. It seemed so familiar, although it made me sick to the bone. I heard noise from the alleyway from the opposite side of the street. Turning around, I could make out little more than a silhouette. A chilling voice accompanied this eerie sight, it was cold, unemotional:

"Weak as ever, I see"

It felt as if I had just been shocked, I could hear a small buzzing noise. _That voice_, I thought. _Kill him!_ Ordered the voice. I could feel the adrenaline rushing through my veins; so much that I was trembling. I opened my mouth to snarl, but a sole whimper came out. The man laughed a satirical and sarcastic laugh. He stepped into the moonlight, which was enough for me to see his face.

"That is the greeting I get from you? Tsk, tsk. I expected much more from you" he actually sounded disappointed and angry

I swallowed hard, nearly chocking on my own saliva. I was about to form a reply, when he continued to speak.

"I am very disappointed in you. I thought you would have ended that fool's life"

_Sprock, he saw!_ I thought. _Of course he saw, you idiot! He just said so!_ Chastised the voice, _Kill him! He's dangerous to us!_ I unconsciously flexed my still bloody claws. My knees were shaking, almost violently now. _Fight,_ said the voice. _Or flight,_ I responded. My thinking was cut short as the man kept speaking: "What is the matter? Thought you'd never see me again, did you? Well, I have some news for you…"

I zoned out, still debating with myself whether or not I should kill him. My breathing became shallow, as if I had ran for a long time. My vision became centered on him, as if he were in a tunnel. I caught the last part of his speech: "… quite some time for me to find you."

Not a nanosecond passed after his last word and I bolted. I heard him sigh, as I ran on all fours as fast as my limbs would carry me. Although I had not made it to the end of the streets, when something metallic caught my legs. I landed painfully hard on the concrete and skidded to a halt. My chest started to burn a little. I immediately started clawing at whatever was holding me here.

"Now, now, stop that. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself unnecessarily" said the man, condescendingly

I growled and kept clawing. I clawed once too many, though, as I felt the claws from my right hand break or bend backward painfully. I howled in pain, even though I could already feel them growing back.

I heard him sigh, and walk around to face me "I told you" he took out a remote "I don't want you to do that" he pressed the button and it sent s small electrical shock through me "I've stimulated your nerves and muscles so that you will heal even faster" He smiled.

"Now that you see that I don't want to harm you, will you listen to me?"

Breathing heavily through my nose, I closed my eyes. _Should I?_ I asked myself. _Do it. Indulge him, and when he least expects it; kill him, _suggested the voice, somehow less harshly than usual.

"Go on."

XxXxXx Tinya's POV xXxXxXx

After I changed into another set of clothes, a plain back shirt with jeans, we headed out the hospital. As soon as we had all stepped out, I spoke my thoughts: "So, what now?"

Turning around, Lightning Lad displayed a sheepish smile "Well, we still have to some research, make sure he doesn't leave New Metropolis, 'cuz then he'd be-" Saturn Girl slapped him before he could finish his sentence

"Shut up, Garth. We're going to look at local parks and zoos; in his panicked state Brin might've headed for somewhere that feels natural to him" She explained to me, while glaring at Garth

"Good. I see you have a plan ready. If you have any Hitch, or if I find something contact will be made" Said Brainiac 5, and while walking away we could hear him muttering about such matters being below him

"The closest place is… The New Metropolis Central Park" stated Lightning Lad

"Let's go" I said, as I walked forward

"Alright, but perhaps you should take a jacket, it is night and it is cold" said Saturn Girl

I sighed, smiling "You're just like my mother"

We all walked back into the hospital

xXxXxXx Brin's POV xXxXxXxXx

"You lie!" I screamed, still bound on the floor

"What would I have to gain from lying to you, Son?" he said in a hurt tone "I'm telling you, Brin, the Legion killed your mother! They forced me to do this to you, they are evil!" He knelt down and grabbed me by the shoulders, shaking me lightly "Please listen to me, Brin"

I closed my eyes and faced away from him. "Why…" I muttered, holding back the tears forming,, was I afraid? Yes, terribly afraid. "Why, then, do I bear their ring?"

He looked at my right hand and ripped the golden band off. "I don't want you to have ANYTHING to do with those self-righteous, arrogant little fools, do you understand?"

After a few seconds or so of my frightened silence, he forced me to look at him "Am. I. Understood?" he asked sternly

"Y-yes sir" I stammered, he seemed satisfied

He smiled warmly "Good, now, let's get you something to eat and a change of clothes. No son of mine is going to walk around in bloody rags" He snapped his finger and my restraints left me. "Ah, before I forget, here" He produced a silver headband from his inner pocket, "Your mother wanted you to have this when you were old enough" He put it on my head, it stung. _It's probably just too small_, I thought.

I stood up, he put his arm around me and we walked. "But first" he said "Let's walk, it's been so long since we last saw each other"

"Walk where, Father?" I asked

"New Metropolis Central Park" he answered

xXxXxXx Tinya's POV xXxXxXx

We walked out of the hospital, again, but this time we kept walking. "We're in luck, Central Park is very close" Said Lightning Lad, somewhat cheerfully

"Indeed it is" said Saturn Girl nodding.

After only a few minutes of walking, we neared the park. Lightning Lad used his ring to open the closed hologates, and we stepped in.

_This is where we last saw each other, at this park, near the lake,_ I thought, as we kept walking. We neared a cross-road and I thought I saw something. The gasp that escaped my lips caught the Legionnaires' attention and they looked in the direction I was looking at.

"Brin!"


	19. Chapter 19: A walk in the parc

I broke into a full sprint, stumbling the first few steps, in order to reach what I saw. _I can't believe it, we already found him!_ My mind screamed of joy and happiness. I skidded to a halt when I notice something strange: it was not Brin; this one was see through; he flickered; he glowed; and he buzzed. He was hologram. The pang of pain in my heart made it crack, like a lightning bolt shattering glass.

_No, please God no… Sprock!_ "Damn it!" I all but screeched. The others caught up to me, startled by my sudden outburst. Although their expression soon mimicked mine; even the park seemed grislier. It was as if the air itself turned gray.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lightning Lad scratch his chin, immersed in "thought" He knelt down next to the small orange blinking device, _I didn't noticed that_ I thought as he pressed the blinking button.

Immediately after, the device whirred and the image changed. It became the image of a man in his mid-forties, early fifties. He was not frail, but not imposing either. His eyes, although covered by yellow glasses, held a grim gleam in them. Those orbs seemed to hold incredible authority as well. His gray hair bore a white streak, _like Brin_ I bitterly thought. Only a second or so passed after the change before he started speaking: "Ah, Legion, I see you've finally discovered my little 'message in a bottle' so to speak. I found your precious Timberwolf, it is a shame really; limiting his power in such a pitiful way as 'helping others'." He grimaced at his own words.

"I know it is futile, but do not look for him" his voice lost all trace of emotion at the next part "If you do, I may have to destroy him." He disappeared.

The little device stopped projecting and proceeded to self-destruct, leaving a small black mark where it used to be. I saw Lightning Lad fuming and ranting about how "a gutless excuse for a father" Dr. Londo is. Saturn Girl, on the other hand was at least trying, and barely succeeding, to keep her emotions in check. _She'll probably murder the bastard when she sees him, she is way more scary than light bulb,_ I mused to keep my mind off my own feelings.

XxXxX Brin's POV xXxXxX

I was at a loss for words. Where was I? I was in my "father's" headquarters. Everything, from the cracks in the floors to the lamps, it was all gray. It twisted the air, turning it into a solid color: gray.

I walked along the dimly lit halls, not really taking note of all the gray paraphernalia that "decorated" the place. I did not dare call it a "home". This place could not be a home, not to anybody with a spirit, soul or whatever it is called these days. I marched, not walked, down the left wing, my foot falls being the only sound existing in here.

My body was wide awake, but my mind had been tired, tortured by this place. _Damn, why does it feel like the life is being sucked out of me?_ I took yet another step, however I walked through a door instead of going down a hall. Strangely, I had reached a room. A bedroom at that, _how lucky for me_ I thought.

The room was nothing like the rest of this cage: it was warm; it was bright; it had colors; I felt love from this place; and it had a window with a view of Earth. _E-Earth?! What the sprock? How did I even get out…_ I could barely finish that thought as a yawn broke out of my mouth. My body somehow decided it was time to rest. Sleep, although fitful, came to me.

xXxXx Tinya's POV XxXxXx

The sounds of our footsteps filled the cold night air, we opted to walk back to the Legion headquarters after Lightning Lad informed the others of what happened. Imra had decided it was best if we took the walk to cool off, so that we would not do anything brash. I could faintly hear their voices, but I did not understood what they were saying; I was looking around, thinking.

There was a light but cold breeze going through the air, pushing dead leaves and trash along the streets. The only light, provided by the street lamps, was sifted. It was the new moon tonight, as if even the celestial body was mourning. Seeing this made me remember, that evening, fourteen days ago…

We had done pretty much nothing, just stayed at home reading. I looked up from my reading spot on the floor, to see Brin looking out the window, mesmerized. The glint in his eyes made my heart melt; it was something out of a movie. His golden eyes seemed to give off light, as if glittering. His amber irises were actually velvet red, and were deep enough to soother even the coldest hearts. The moment was magical; the air around him has frozen, as if to not disturb him. It was like seeing a wolf in the wild, right before it notices you and runs off; that animal magnetism. I had not noticed that, ever so slowly, I had inched myself closer to him. I could almost feel the heat from his body, but then, he stood up. He looked through the window one last time, turned to leave and said: "I'm going to bed". Later that night, I heard howls coming from his room…

We had reached the HQ of the legion by the time my memory was done playing. I looked to m right to see Saturn Girl looking down, saddened. She stopped and so did we, right before the door opened. Garth and I turned to look at her, half expecting her to say something. She took a deep breath, smoothed her uniform and looked straight ahead; _can't let the others see them like that_, I thought.

xXxXx Brin's POV xXxXx

I awoke, early, I'm guessing. My window had been covered, as to protect me from the sunlight. As usual, I had thrown the blankets off during my fitful slumber. I took a look at the bed I had used, it was covered in slashes. _Come to think of it,_ I thought, _this isn't the same bed I used yesterday._ I looked around, _ this isn't even the same room!_ I jumped out of bed, which was more of a metal slab, and saw that, what I thought was the window, was in fact a black screen. I had barely set foot on the ground that it lit up, showing the face of my "father".

"Hello son. Are you ready for your new life?"


	20. Chapter 20: Just for Today

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of update, I had to run after my muse. It seems she is a marathon runner and not me. Oh well, I wrote this in one sitting. I kind of like it, so here goes:**

The first few days had gone by, and already a routine had been made: wake at about the same time every day; eat; train; do this, or do that; get the evening off, if I am lucky; and retire for the night. Sometimes though, I would get certain assignments, like escorting a contact, or training the whole day. Humans may be creatures of habit, but not me.

Sometimes, during my sleep, I get flashes. Flashes of my Dearest One. I love that long black hair, those mesmerising eyes. All night, every night I dream of my Love. _Wait, love isn't a strong enough word to describe my passion, its thrown around meaninglessly, a word better suited would… would…_ Dearheart. That describes my other half perfectly: my heart is held dear by simply the image of my would-be partner.

"I need you…" I whispered to the nothingness in my small premade room.

I should probably get up soon, breakfast won't wait up for me. Usually I would mind getting up this early, but today I need a distraction.

Just for today, an escape from my problem.

Just for today, I won't think about tomorrow,

Nor will I linger in the ashes of yesterday.

I will burn bright with the flames of today.

I will let neither my problems nor my fear overshadow my confidence.

I will be as peaceful as a lotus in a pond, even if only for today.

Even if only for today, my Lovebird will soar through the air with my love.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

I woke up with a start, as had become custom during the few days I spent here. Only this time, I felt different. This time, I felt no cold air on my neck, nor tension surrounding me; no fear in my heart. It seemed that some stray, yet filtered, sun rays made their way into my quarters, giving off the impression of an earthling fairy tale.

Immediately standing up from my bed, I looked out the window. The usual scenery greeted me, and for once, just this day, I lost myself in it. I doubt I have ever felt so relaxed and relived, the one moment when not everything is hectic. It captures the love in my heart and steals my breath away.

I quickly put on my uniform, for I do not want to repeat the same mistake as my first day, which was to eat breakfast in my sleeping clothes. The uniform is pretty much like spandex, only with a thicker outer skin that is supposed to help protect the person wearing it. _Bull,_ I thought as I put it on, _ it's just supposed to be eye-catching, like the words of the Flash "That's why we have those big targets on our chests." I have no idea why I remember that, it doesn't seem useful in the least. But I've never been one to spit on knowledge._

With my inner ramblings done, I quickly leave the room in order to eat.

xXxXxXxXxXxX

That breakfast was good, for once. It was not what looked like cafeteria food. I guess today might not be so horrid after all. I make my way out of the dining hall, which is not really a hall after all, in order to get my daily assignment.

After less than two minutes, I find myself having to escort a short and bald Bismollian. Supposedly, he is a leader in his field and very important people will pay him very highly to work for them. I do not know, nor do I want to, but my job is to keep him safe, and that is exactly what I will do.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

With the day finally, and my assignment really over, I have some free time before training, since I did not injure myself. However, not going to the infirmary for once feels odd, as if I should be somewhere… with someone. But everybody around here tells me it's probably just home sickness. _Wish I still HAD a home. This is my home now, I guess…_ As I mull over these thoughts, I realize I made my way to my personal living quarters.

I rest on my bed thinking: _today was unusually good. Maybe the universe doesn't really hate me._ I smirk and snort, _as if. Probably just trying to get me comfortable to smack upside the head afterwards…_

I look at what resembles a clock and notice the time. I get up and chance into my training gear. Not a second has since I put it on and I am out into the halls.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Training was really tiring, but I have not felt this good in a long time. I somewhat enjoyed today; even the client was not as cold or idiotic as they usually are. I hop into the shower and start it up, which immediately helps my sore muscles.

I dry myself an put on a some spare clothes. My muscles really hurt, but I am not allowed medication, for now, I was told. Deciding I spent enough time in the steaming room, I open the door and start walking towards the smell of food. _Sprock am I hungry._

xXxXxXxXxXx

The late supper was back to the usual mush. Tasteless is the only word to describe it. Bland does not even come close to it. Even I, the person who just got here, who never cooked, could surely do better.

I stroll into the corridors, willing myself to walk, to be distracted. I feel odd; the cold blade usually pressed against the back of my neck has been replaced by a warm kiss. Even if only for today, I hope it lasts.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Finally, I reach my room, open the door and close it behind me. I waste no time in undressing and soon flop, rather unceremoniously, unto my bed. It may not be that comfortable, but at least I have one.

My eyes rapidly start to close and sleep overtakes; for once it is peaceful.

**A/N: AHA! A chapter where you don't know who is who! But really, I wanted to give you guys a glimpse of their day-to-day lives, which are pretty much the same, except one is good and the other is bad. Something to be said about the two sides of the medal. And yes, I made a small (and lame) poem, thought it fit in. Tell me what you did, or didn't like about this chapter, and what can (and should) be done to make my story better (if I have to read, I will!). Without further ramblings, please review ;)**


	21. Chapter 21: Valentine's Day Special

As my eyes open, the blackness surrounding my field of vision clears and the fog in my mind lifts. I find myself strangely awake, at this hour still. For a fortnight I always awake at the strangest of times: Three twenty-two a.m.

_This is just… odd. I keep waking up at the same time; it disturbs me._ I thought as I sit up in my moonlit bed. Usually the shutters are shut, but tonight I felt needed a companion, and the moon just happened to be there. People have always told me, as long as I can recall, that my eyes under moonlight are mesmerising.

I look up at the moon and feel a strain, an ache starting to squelch around my heart. I lay my delicate, pale fingers on my chest. I can feel my ribs and my plexus, but for once, I fail to find my heartbeat. _Maybe the cold numbed my fingers,_ I think to myself, as I lift my hand into the ray of light from outside.

I turn my hand and examine it: my almost white nails perfect as ever; my long fingers as delicate as crystal; my skin as soft as silk, but cold and white as snow. I fold my hands over my heart, thinking just how much I miss him; how much he had become such a priceless person to me, no matter what he believes.

"I miss him so much" I whisper, tears streaming down my pale face.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I turn to my side on my cot and look through the coated windows. I feel a strange pull in my chest, but not in my heart. In my gut. The soft glow of the Moon reflecting the Sun's rays make me feel… enmity mixed with jubilant delight. But this sight is also most sorrowful, as it makes me feel like I am not at home; as if I should be somewhere else. I sigh and sit somewhat up, crunching my abdominal muscles, to look at Earth while I am at it.

Dad has been going on about how the Legion is surprisingly stupid for not looking in plain sight. We have been hiding on an old satellite, in which dad implemented a cloaking feature, as to make it look inhabited if somebody scans it. I am quite nervous about this though; hiding in plain sight means you are either unbeatable, or have nothing to lose. I do not believe my father is either of those. True, he is awfully cunning; therefore there may be ulterior motives I cannot see, but still… _I don't like this._

A drumbeat. There's a drumbeat going on, in my chest. It is most unsettling to hear the thumping of my own blood-pumping organ. I can hear the blood running through God's little jokes… _Please, not another migraine,_ I moan as I clam my head in between my two monstrous hands. I even curl up into a ball. _That's just what I've become now; a furball._

Thankfully, the pain dissipates after a while. I check at the clock to see the time, _well the time zone we go by anyways,_ I think as I see that it is exactly three twenty-two a.m. _Weird… Always close to that time._ For some nights, I have been waking up at the same time every night: one seventeen a.m. I asked Dad about it, at first he said it was nothing to be worried about, probably just my body not being used to this environment. When I told him the time I awoke at however, he sat down with me. And talked. Yes, my father actually spoke to me, outside of missions.

He told me, it was the time I was born; I was also born around this time of year. On Earth's Valentine's Day to be exact. Every year, mother would wake me up and give me a sweet on my birthday. Dad said it was probably just my body remembering this and acting accordingly.

I uncurled from my fetal position and stretched on my thin bed and went back to sleep.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I know we are still on the lookout for Timber Wolf, but Valentine's Day is still a day to celebrate love. Which is why today, you get to be partnered up with your significant other, or with whomever you wish"

Saturn Girl is really obsessed with match-making. She made that announcement through the HQ's microphone to make sure everyone here would hear it. Not just she, chameleon boy has been "delivering flowers, on behalf of others" He is just giving flowers with tags saying they are from another Legionnaire, just to make sure they end up in a couple. So far, I have gotten a peach rose, with a Tag from: Saturn Girl; Lightning Lad; Triplicate Girl; Bouncy Boy; Shrinking violet; and Chameleon boy.

I never pinned Cham on being a florist. When I asked him, he told me Brin was the real expert: on cooking; flowers; and even the arts. Apparently, there was even more to Brin than what I thought.

On an unrelated note, since the Legion has been short on rooms, and opening a pocket dimension is against standard regulations, I have been living in Brin's room. It is quite gloomy: Dark walls, purple carpet, black drapes and bed covers. There was a vase of magpies smashed on the floor when I moved in, but now it has been cleaned up. His personal belongings such as books, and even a diary, have been stored in safe keeping.

Saturn Girl let me keep one of his shirts though; I chose an orange tee shirt, since it was the only one reminding me of him. That made me really sproking happy, to say the least. I sleep with it on particularly bad nights.

Since I am new, and the daughter of the president of the UP, Saturn Girl gave me the day off. I am going to use that time to relax and take a relaxing walk to the mall. I know this will sound conceited and superficial, but just being in a mall makes me feel better. Probably because I will be surrounded by people who are happy.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Today, you will be retrieving an item from a contact in Metropolis." Are the first words I heard from father

"M-Metropolis? What about the Legion?" I stuttered

"You will be wearing a special cloaking device, son. They will never be able to recognize you among the populace" was his retort

I sighed, and grudgingly took the gadget. I started towards the bay and stop simply to turn on the device. I look human when it is activated: my grey coat replaced by tanned Caucasian skin; my crimson slits replaced by amber irises.

I embarked in the small ship and started towards my destination.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sipping my vanilla milkshake, I look around the court. Some guys look at me with an odd expression, probably because I am wearing Brin's shirt, with my curly hair let loose. One of them walks up to me, smiling shyly, he is cute… _But Brin's cuter when HE'S shy,_I think to myself as he leans onto the table. "Hey, how is it going?" he stutters

"I've seen better days"

"Really? And… why is that?" He sits down

"My boyfriend…" His face drops "Got kidnapped"

I hear a shocked gasp coming from him

"Well, then maybe you need somebody to keep you company?"

_So that "shy guy" thing was just a disguise… freak_ "No"

He inches himself closer, "Awww, c'mon baby"

"Go. Away."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll kick you into the next dimension, space-wazz"

"Feisty, I like"

Before I can say anything, he slid next to me and his friends are sitting at the table. They are all smiling, thinking they got me scared. I give them a scared look and swiftly sucker punch the guy holding me. I stand up, take my milkshake and start to walk away.

"B*tch!" I hear the guy say with a slightly more nasal voice

Barely turning my head, I tell them "Leave me alone, freaks!" But before I made five steps, two of them are holding my arms, _I could just phase out, but that wouldn't be fun…_ I start to squirm, waiting for one to get within kicking distance, when: "I believe she told you to leave her alone"

_That voice. I know that voice…_ I try to turn around, but I am forced in the position with my back to him. _Could he be back..?_ They let go of me and face him. I do the same, but the sight is definitively not what I expected: a tanned guy, except…_ that hair, those eyes… it has to be him_.

Before any of them had the time to utter a single word, he already punched the two who were holding me, and the three others are too shocked to do anything. He picked one up by his neck, using his left arm. _What the sprock?_ There's a holographic device on his belt. He threw the guy onto the other, leaving the leader with a shocked expression. I see my savior smirk, and that familiar canine poke out. _No doubt now._ He approached the guy who was flirting with me and simply crouched. The guy barely uttered a "what the f-" when he received a roundhouse kick to the head, sending him flying into the plants.

Brin then turned to me: "Are you okay..?" _It's now or never!_ I jump into his arm, faking crying and being distraught. "I thought I was going to get raped!" I wail between sobs… _Mom did say I would make a terrific actress…_ He hesitantly wraps his strong arms around me… I feel fur, not skin. _Gotcha_. I smirk, as I quickly phase my arm through the device, rendering it useless.

The man disappears and is replaced by my lupine love. _How I've missed this sight…_ He looks completely flabbergasted. He looks at his hands and claws, realizing what just happened. He looks at me, just as I am about to…

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

I look up from my animalistic hands and see her coming close. Our lips meet and she almost melts into me.


	22. Chapter 22: Rememberance

**A/N: warning, this chapter contains mild swearing.**

He pulled away hastily, a bewildered look on his lupine face. To say he was surprised would have been an understatement. He took a step back and looked around, his breathing somewhat hitched. He looked the girl up and down several times before "Why the hell did you kiss me?"

The pale girl looked surprised at this, _can't he remember me?_ She thought. She opened her mouth searching for words but no sound came out, safe for "I…I…" over and over again. Before she could start stuttering again, he cut her off "Please stop saying that and," he looked her over once more, she felt a shiver ran up her spine "tell me, why you kiss me?" he seemed more annoyed than offended.

She sighed, collecting her very flustered thoughts and looked at him with the puppy eyes she usually used on him when he was her bodyguard. "I can't believe it… It is true, you… you…" she started to let tears roll down her beautiful porcelain face. When she did not continue, her pressed her on "I what?" he shrugged, rater annoyed at her behavior.

"You forgot" and she bawled, fell into his chest and sobbed. Instinctively, he wanted to wrap his arms around her and soothe the girl. However, his father had not raised him to be a fool, this could be a trap, but… _I can tell she's not lying,_ he thought, and without hesitation he wrapped his arms around the petite girl.

She felt him surround her in his strength and she felt safe, for months now she had not felt good like this, and now she did. She wrapped her arms around his chest, feeling the warmth creep through his wife beater. Without thinking she breathed out "I love you Brin…"

His mind started screaming at him to stop embracing her, _How does she know my name?_ his thoughts were running so fast they were becoming a clumped mess. He did not let go, but he did not force her put either "How do you know my name", he looked down at her "tell me."

_Fuck,_ she thought,_ I just had to fuck this one up didn't I? Nice job Tinya…_ She felt his hand tilt her chin up to look at him "Tell me" he said, although this was not sternly; he was pleading. She sighed and, very reluctantly, took a step back to look at him. Silent tears were falling, but they were neither of sadness nor of anxiety; they were of joy. _Does this mean he didn't completely forget?_ It was probably false hope, but she did not care, she wanted him back. "Follow me, and I'll tell you" she started walking.

She kept walking away from him. _This seems too obvious, but… she wasn't lying… What do I do?_ I stayed still, controlling my impulse to follow her. _Curiosity DID kill the cat. But then again, I'm no pussy,_ he thought cockily. He went after her. They walked several minutes, the two of them taking notes of their surroundings. She led them to a park, the one where they kissed. She sat at a bench near the pond. Pain ran through Brin's head with a slight ringing.

He sat down with her and silence followed. The park was not empty, yet neither of the two heard the noises of daily life. He kept looking forward, expecting her explanation. The girl sighed and bowed her head "Brin, you're in the legion."

xXxX Brin xXxX

I sat up in my bed, gasping for air. _What the fuck?_ I remembered part of the conversation I had yesterday with the president's daughter. I took a quick breath and looked around the room, _Everything's back to normal,_ I thought. I threw off the blanket covering my lower body and swung my legs of the bed. And I just sat there…

It could have been minutes, seconds even, but it felt like hours before somebody finally called me. Myriam, father's most prodigious student. She tentatively knocked on the door, which opened and looked at me. I turned my head to look at her, and she bit her lower lip. "Um… your dad- I mean Dr. Londo wants to see you. Now" she said bashfully. I sighed and pulled on a suit that was already laid down for me. I followed Myriam to my father's laboratory. The walk was silent, and awkward.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" were the words my father greeted me with. I raised an eyebrow, as I did not know what he was talking about, _But he'd hate me for replying that._ I sighed and slumped my shoulders. He huffed in exasperation and pushed up his glasses, "How could you let that little… harlot" _Don't call her that _" talk you n believing her lies?"

I bit my lower lip, as to not make a stupid reply and look to the side: Myriam is just standing there awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot. She glanced my way and gave me a shy, but sincere smile. A hand grabbe my jaw and forced me to look at my father in the eyes " .When.I talk. To you." He released me "Why did you talk to her" it was not really a question

"I was walking towards my mission objective when I saw her being surrounded by multiple street urchins. Since nobody was helping, I thought that-" "You'd help her?" my father finished for me. He sighed and shook his head lightly "Just like your mother. Why did you let her take you to the park?" My eyes went wide, _he has me under surveillance?! _"Never mind, it is not of importance as of now. What did you tell her?" I looked his "Nothing. She did the talking. Stuff about the Legion."

He turned to Myriam and Johnathan, the youngest member on his team "Investigate this person. I want all her information. Go." The two nodded and left in a hurry. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and led me to a lab I never went to before. "Brin, I've no doubt you can take out the Legion as you are, you can become a great general to my army. But as insurance, I will make you even stronger."

I grunted and nodded, but before I could do anything else, five rods were jabbed into me and shocked me. I felt to the ground, drooling.

xXxX Tinya xXxX

I flew around the ground floor of the base, looking for Saturn Girl. _Brainy told me at this time she either reads a magazine in the sitting bay or eats a pastry in the cafeteria._ I headed out of the cafeteria and towards the sitting bay. As soon as I learnt that Imra was here, I started looking for her.

I entered the bay and immediately saw Saturn Girl in the couch to the left. I flew to her and grabbed her shoulders "Imra! Imra! I gotta tell you something, it's really important!"

She giggled and gently shook off my hands "What is it?" I sat down "I saw Brin! Yesterday, when I was walking around the mall! I talked to him, but before I could call you guys or anything, he took off!"

She leaned forward, a look of urgency on her face "What did you tell him?" I retold her our conversation, about Brin being in the Legion, his father being evil. "But he didn't believe you right?" she took the words right out of my mouth. "No, but I did notice he had a holo-disguise, which I busted using my powers, an a communicator.

"Probably to communicate with his father. Good work, I'll go talk with Brainy." And she flew out of the room.

xXxX Saturn Girl xXxX

She flew towards Brainiac five's laboratory after the conversation she had with Tinya. She entered the room ithout warning and went to her friend. "Brainy, do you know if Mar Londo makes all his tech?"

"Most obviously" her replied not looking away from his microscope. "why?" She shifted from foot to foot, "I was wondering if you could track down the communicator he made to figure out his location?" he stepped back from his experiment and looked at her "Of course not. Don't be stupid" her face fell "But I can, however, hack into the frequency to tap in on the conversations and figure out the location."

"that'd be awesome, Brainy!" he lifted a hand to silence her "It will take some time though." "how long?" He passed for thought "With no clues, or leads to go on… two months."

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates, I haven't really been thinking about this story lately. I got back into Young Justice, right after they announced the show was cancelled, so I watched all the episodes I had missed. Anyway, forget the lame excuses, and listen: according to my story plan, this story only has a few chapters to go. I wish I could say I had other ideas to work with, but aside from one/two shots, or even ficlets, I doubt that. Wait, scratch that. I do have another idea… uh, rambling… ANYWAY, the story is almost over, tell me what you think of the story overall, what I can do to make it good and if you have any requests, feel free to ask ^^**


	23. Chapter 23: Puzzle Pieces

_Did I do something wrong? …Should I be worried? …Maybe he wants to show me something?_ I was worried. I almost strutted through the halls with a very noticeable bounce in my step. I don't bounce. _Bouncing is for nervous people, and I can't be nervous_, I told myself as I bit down on my right ring finger's claw. I exhaled sharply through my nose as I rounded a corner and walked directly into Myriam.

I cursed myself for being so engulfed in my thoughts and quickly helped her up.

"Sorry," I said as I immediately bent down to pick up the files I had made her drop. I involuntarily saw a file name: Ailuranthropy. "Ailuranthropy..?" I couldn't help but mutter.

Myriam gasped and quickly snatched it from my hands as I stood. She looked horrified. "I-I shouldn't have done that… sorry." She stammered and looked down. She turned around, but I grabbed her shoulder gently. She stiffened, terrified. _Please don't…_

"Hey, hey… It's okay." I said reassuringly. She relaxed and looked over her shoulder and up at me, a timid look visible behind her glasses. All sounds except for her shallow breathing ceased. "Myriam…" I breathed out and she closed her eyes, as if savouring the sound of my voice.

She purred and her eyes fluttered open "Y-yes?"

I never noticed. _The smell,_ the voice in my head finishes. It… it came back_!?_ _Never mind that, the smell…_ it growls. She smells like… a wild beast. _A panther. Black as night at that._ Really? How can you tell? _I gotta feeling,_ it purrs. I just realize I've been staring at her like a complete idiot. "W-what's that file?" she looked down at it, almost as if she were half asleep.

"Oh… that?" she asked in a low, relaxed voice "It's nothing" she assured me. Her eyes shifted for a second, a golden glow seeming to emanate from them. A swirling vortex sucking me in, leaving me breathless and weak. Her auburn eyes look savage with raw emotions; pride, excitement, and something else, something that's truly _animal,_ the voice and I purr at the same time.

She bit her lip, losing any shyness she had previously shown. The tension in the corridor rose and became thick, so thick you could cut it with a spoon. Her snow white, perfect, completely flawless canines poked over her upper lip to dig into her luscious lower one, making it red with pressure.

"Tinya!" called Imra as she flew through the cafeteria, despite the rules saying not to do so. Said girl turned from her unusually full plate of waffles and looked at the person who had called. "What?" she asked almost whining she was so tired. Saturn girl didn't reply and simply grabbed her wrist and flew directly to the wall.

Instead of simply crashing into it, they flew right through, thanks to Phantom Girl's powers and reflexes. "You're lucky I reacted in time, otherwise you'd have a face full of wall," she grumbled.

"C'mon, Brainy has some news! Everyone's there already!"

Tinya perked up and flew ahead of her friend. "Well, what are you waiting for, an invitation?" she quipped as they practically raced to the lab.

They entered, being the last ones, and late, which earned them a glare from their resident scientist. He took a deep breath before beginning. "Two weeks ago, we intercepted this transmission." He played a file that literally sounded like a static strewn jumble of unidentifiable sounds. "After long hours of arduous work, I have been able to transcribe it." "With my help" Shrinking Violet chimed in, earning chuckles from the legionnaires. Brainy sighed "Yes, with her help. Now, listen," he instructed before playing the clip again.

"_We must keep this short. I fear this place will not be safe for much longer. Bring supplies to the specified coordinates that have been sent. Come alone, leave the supplies and do not linger there. The drones might not be nice enough to give you a tip," _the voice warned.

Brainy immediately opened up a keyboard and type in a code, seconds later a holo-screen opened and indicated said coordinations.

"Alright Brainy!" cheered Garth, leading the way to other praises, before Brainy silenced them with his hands.

"Did you not listen?" he asked, getting a shrug for an answer "I fear this place will not be safe for much longer," he repeated the words "We either strike now, knowing it will be well guarded; possibly a trap. Or we wait and track them down-"

"So they can better equip themselves? No way! I say we go now" interrupted Lightning Lad. Before anyone could say anything, a voice rung out

"I hate admitting this, and I will say it only once… but I agree with Garth," said Cosmic Boy playfully before turning serious again "Timberwolf has to be caught; the current state he's in makes him a dangerous threat. A threat I don't think anyone here wants to deal with." People nodded at his words.

_For once Mr. Ego isn't thinking about the image of the Legion,_ Tinya thought.

"As much as it pains me to say this…" a small voice broke the sudden silence. It was a calm, collected voice. The owner of the voice stepped forward for the others to see. It was Karate Kid, he sighed heavily before continuing. "We mustn't let our personal feeling get in the way of our thinking. We have to think this through, even though I want to do everything in my power to go and free our friend, I think to do so may be unwise."

_I heard that at first, only Superman, Chameleon Kid and Brin talked to the Karate Kid, since he didn't have any powers; the others believed he shouldn't be there. Brin was the only one he could actually spar with, since he knew some form of martial arts. They gave each other tips and they improve their fighting. Funny how someone without powers can make you so much more powerful…_ she thought.

The next hour was spent uselessly debating over whether or not to intervene now. They were at a stalemate, half wanted to go, but the other half wanted to stay and wait.

"THIS IS USELESS!" a voice bellowed. They all turned to the door to see Superman standing there.

"Wow…" Tinya couldn't help but mutter

. Superman didn't usually get angry, or yell, but he felt the moment called for it. "A house divided within itself cannot stand! Stop bickering. We're supposed to stand for unity, not to be divided within our ranks! Our friend, our teammate, is out there, with no memory of who he is, or what good he has done. How can we just sit here and argue? We have to do something; make a plan, go out there and rescue our friend!" People cheered and everyone forgot the argument that had taken place just moments ago; scrambling to come up with a decent plan..

After she had dropped the documents and kissed me, I cautiously picked up the one that had caught my attention. She parted from me gasping, her features altered, however slightly. She looked like a wild cat, with her messy hair and her eyes glowing like a predator's. She had a firm and passionate grip on my shoulders. She blinked and inhaled before quickly letting go, nervously fixing her hair, picking up her scattered documents and turning, walking away without another word or backward glance.

I turned around and headed back towards my room, making sure to hide the file from security cameras that were positioned along the hallway. _Seriously too easy to hide stuff from these machines._ I thought smugly. I entered my room, opened up the file, and sat down on my bed.

"_Ailuranthropy: Ailuranthropy comes from the Greek words "ailouros" meaning "cat", and "anthropinos", meaning "human" and refers to human/feline transformations, or to other beings that combine feline and human characteristics. Its root word is also used in ailurophobia, the most common term for a phobia of cats. Ailuros is also a Greek name for Bast. Ailuranthrope is a lesser-known phrase that refers to a feline therianthrope. Although canines are much more prevalent in the therianthrope subculture's online community, felines are the second most common type. Although most are - or at least, claim to be- big cats, ailuranthropes also include smaller felines, including more obscure, small felids, and even domestic cats…¹_

I stopped reading there. _So myriam's like me, huh? Guess that explains how she acted just then, but why so suddenly?_

I continued to read, only to find something I did not want to find. I lowly read patient numbers, experiments, deaths, how to activate the gene, side effects, the pain… Activating the gene was basically like torture, hours of being shot at with gamma type radiation. _So the dreams, they… they were… true. I did hear a woman screaming in the night…_ "SPROCKING SEDATIVES!" I cried as I broke my nightstand. "He's no better than the Legion…"

**A/N: Before I say anything, I want to thank DarkUnderworld for Beta Reading my story! Whew, story's really getting close to the climax and the end! I have two possible endings, one constitutes a sequel (and maybe a third one after if I'm good enough ;P) and the other one just ends it there. I will put up a poll on my page, so please go vote!**

**¹** . 


End file.
